


Persona 5: A Wolf's Strength

by JayH120



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayH120/pseuds/JayH120
Summary: Yasuhiro Nakamura or 'Hiro' is a student at Shujin Academy. But there, he is nothing but an outsider to everyone. Hiro is in for a surprise when he joins a group called the 'Phantom Thieves'. Their mission: to steal the hearts of corrupted adults. Will they prevail in saving the world or are they destined for ruin? Either way, they won't back down, not even if their enemy is a god.





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Persona**

**It's owned by Atlus**

**I just own my My OC, Yasuhiro Nakamura and other OC's who may appear**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Persona 5: A Wolf's Strength Pt.1**

* * *

**Day: Unknown - Date: Unknown - Time of Day: Unknown - Weather: Unknown - Location: Unknown**

A helicopter zoomed over the water as it flew over the ocean as it made its way over to the large city of Tokyo, Japan. A bright colorful light shined somewhere beyond the large city. That colorful light came from a casino that was right in the middle of the city, an alarm blared loudly, alerting all the patrons within. Everyone seemed scared as they wondered what was happening. Some people were scared as they were running away from whatever was inside the casino with them.

A black-clad figure dove through the air. The figure was completely unseen by the patrons within the casino. Three men in black suits casually walked into the casino taking in the scenery and looking for this suspicious figure that landed on top of a chandelier. His long black trench coat flowed as he stood up. Under his arm was a silver briefcase, he had black curly hair and wore a white and black mask that perfectly framed his face along with him having a confident smirk on his face.

"Hey, up there!" A patron shouted pointing at the figure getting everyone to look where the figure was.

"He's here." said one of the men in black suits as he spoke through a radio. "Move in immediately." He and the two others in similar suits pushed through the crowd to get to the black-clad figure. The figure still having his confident smile on his face decided to take his leave and jumped off the chandelier.

**-O-**

He landed on a lower chandelier as his radio turned on.

"Good," Mona ordered. "Now, get running!"

"This is our only chance!" Crow noted.

"I got this, you guys!" Joker said. "Stay safe!"

"Better hurry on up outta there, Joker!" Skull voiced.

"I'm on it, Skull," Joker answered.

"Joker, we'll retrieve the briefcase on our end," Queen affirmed.

"So that means you better hightail it out of there, Joker," Wolf warned.

"Please, Wolf..." Joker said calmly. "I'm a professional."

"That's not a yes?" Wolf deadpanned.

"It's not a no." Joker joked. Everyone on the radio heard a transmission that's wasn't being picked up all too well. It was garbled so the voice was very distorted with static.

"Hmm...?" Oracle hummed. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about us," Mona said. "Just concentrate on getting away."

"Ready, set, go!" Joker said as started running away.

"But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move." Mona complimented. "Nice work as always, Joker."

"I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly." Panther remarked.

"I must agree there," Wolf said.

"This happens because you have no sense for aesthetics," Fox commented.

"Nobody asked you, Inari!" Skull retorted. Joker smirked at his team's 'banter' as he continued his job as the decoy. He continued his distracting as he was spotted by more men in suits.

"There he is!"

"Just run! Get out of there!" Oracle ordered.

"On it!" Joker answered as he jumped his way to a balcony.

"Ok, the enemies focus in on him," Mona said. "Looks like the rest of us can slip away."

"Everyone remember where we're meeting up?" asked Noir.

"No worries, I can guide you all," Oracle said. Joker jumped on top of the balcony. His escape was stopped short as two men suited men blocked his escape.

"Stop right there!" One of the suits who ran in front of him shouted.

"You won't get away!" shouted the other. Both shaped into the form of shadows. A third shadow landed right behind Joker. The masked young man turned slowly to the shadow behind him.

"Take 'em down, Joker!" cheered Panther. Joker smirked and jumped straight into the air with a flip. He landed on the shadow and grabbed it's mask and ripped right it off its face as it transmogrified before the leader's eyes into a Sacrificial Pyrekeeper. Joker stood ready with his dagger as he got ready to fight.

"Comparing power levels..." Oracle examined. "No threat. Get 'em, Joker!"

Joker only cockily smirked at the shadow as he ripped off his mask. "Persona!"

**-O-**

The group of teens wearing different outfits and mask ran down a long hallway.

"Is there a door or somethin' down here?" Skull wondered.

"There is," Oracle ordered. "Just keep going." Everyone kept their sprint down the hallway and made it to a dead end with only two ways to go. Left or Right. Everyone was turning either way thinking which way to head down.

"Which way?" inquired Fox.

"Oracle?" Queen asked. "Where's that door you were talking about?"

"Let me see..." Oracle eyed the screens in front of her. "It's..." Oracle began to say until...

"Hold it right there, thieves!" called a shadow down the hall followed by a second shadow.

"Damn," cursed Wolf. "Looks like we're gonna have to pick our exit then!"

"Which way's it, Oracle?" Skull asked.

"Right!" Oracle nodded. "We go right!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Wolf stated. "Let's go then." The group started running with both shadows on their tail.

"How's Joker?" Panther asked.

"Oh..." Oracle said, eyeing her screens while running as she smiled. "He's doing just fine."

**-O-**

Joker easily defeated the Sacrificial Pyrekeeper with a final attack. The shadow dissipating into a black substance.

"Okay, pull out before their back up gets here," Oracle said. "Joker has emerged victorious."

"Good, Joker," Mona said. "You defeated them with ease."

"More of them!?" Oracle announced. "Be careful!"

Three more shadows appeared in front of Joker. One tried to attack him but her only back-flipped to avoid it. Joker to avoid the rest of the enemies hopped up to an upper level so they couldn't reach him.

"Joker, behind you! Go through that door!" Joker did as the hacker said and dashed through the door.

You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!"

"Dude, can he even hear us!?"

"Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker!"

"I'm on it!" Joker answered. He started running through the darkened halls.

**-O-**

The others managed to escape the two shadows chasing them. Everywhere they went were men in black searching for them. The best course of action was to hide and stick to the shadows.

"Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black," Skull grunted. "But there're still loads more of 'em."

"Right?" Wolf agreed while running his fingers through his silvery-white hair. "No matter where we go, they're on us."

"Oracle?" Noir said getting the young girl's attention. "Are we almost out of here?"

"Yep!" Oracle nodded. "There should be a window up ahead where we can escape out of!"

"Excellent!" Crow commented. "Let us be on our way!" The group outfitted teens sneaked past the rest of the suits trying to find them. The group made it to the window Oracle explained to them about but it was guarded by a shadow.

"Great," Skull groaned. "A shadow is standing right where we need to go."

"We should dispatch it and quickly," Crow suggested. "So we can make our way out."

"Who's gonna be the one to take off its mask?" Fox asked.

"I can do it," Wolf spoke up with a nod.

"Are you sure?" Queen asked. "Well, if anything, make it quick, Wolf. Once you do we'll provide you with covering fire."

"Roger," Wolf nodded. "I'll give the signal when it's time." He got into position to get ready to take on the shadow. He sneaked his way toward it and jumped on it and reached for its mask.

"Let's see who you are!" Wolf ripped off the mask and it transformed into a giant blue elephant standing on its hind legs wearing a gold helmet carrying a sword. A being called a Ganesha.

"This'll be easy!" Oracle claimed. "Let's end this quickly!"

The rest of the team joined Wolf in fighting the Ganesha. The Ganesha swung it's sword horizontally toward the team but everyone jumped backward to avoid it. Wolf unsheathed his long sword.

"Physical attacks have no effect on this one!" Oracle noted. Wolf nodded his head and pulled out his AS50 Sniper Rifle and aimed.

"Gunfire should do the trick!" revealed Oracle. The team pulled out their guns and began firing on the Ganesha. The shadow became enraged at all the gunfire and attacked. It ran at Wolf and slashed at him but he jumped back and avoided the sword slash which he blocked with his own. The Ganesha shoved him back and swung it's arm and knocked Wolf back.

"Gah!" Wolf yelled as he was knocked back onto the ground. "Okay, guys, I think now's the time to step in! Like now!"

"Unload on 'em!" Skull announced to everyone as they aimed.

The Ganesha's attention was on Wolf as it stomped over toward him to finish him. The rest of the group pulled out their guns and fired on the shadow. Round after round until it finally fell to the ground. Wolf was about to get up until Crow walked up with a hand extended.

"Here..." Crow said. "Would you like a hand up?"

"Yeah, thanks, Crow," Wolf said accepting Crow's gesture and stood himself up. Queen made her way toward them, her arms folded over her chest.

"You alright?" she asked Wolf. "It seemed like it was agitated and put all of its attention on you. It didn't hurt you at all, did it?"

"I'm fine," Wolf affirmed her. "Got a little dicey toward the end there." Wolf rubbed the back of his head but smiled. "But it all worked out."

"You guys, we gotta go," conveyed Mona. "The gunfire must've been heard."

"Agreed," Crow said. "Enemies must be swarming in on our current position."

"Yes," Fox nodded. "Let us be on our way."

"We gotta go out the window," Oracle said. "Through there we can get out of the palace." All of them made it through the window and into an alleyway showing that they made it out of the casino.

"Everyone okay?" Mona asked everyone. Everyone glanced at one another and nodded, each of them breathing.

"Alright," said Oracle as she pulled up her screens again. "Let's see how Joker is doing?"

**-O-**

Joker pushed his way through a door. As he was rushing out, he caught himself on the railing, placing his hands on it. From below, there were still patrons inside the casino still talking to each other and not even noticing Joker from above.

"Something wrong?" Oracle asked. "The exit should be just up ahead."

Joker brought his head up and saw a large window with bright, rainbow colors. "Through there?" he wondered as he waited for Oracle to confirm if that was his only exit.

"That's just how it is," Oracle explained. "After that commotion, the battle floor is..."

"Completely closed off," Queen finished.

"Hey, can you make it?" Panther wondered.

Joker only smirked confidently. "Don't sell me short all at once. Of course, I can."

"Over there!" one of the men in suits that were chasing Joker announced. He and the other two accompanying him were holding out pistols at Joker. "There's nowhere to run!"

Joker smiled and then hopped over the reeling which surprised the trio of men. Joker was running across the railing, he then jumped toward the other rail and made to the front of the window. Two of the other men suits went to corner him while one of them just kept his gun trained on Joker.

"See ya," Joker bid farewell to the suited men and then jumped right through the window. Screams can be heard from inside as Joker flipped elegantly through the air, the moonlight shining brightly behind him.

"What a showoff," Oracle remarked.

"You're so reckless, you know that?" Panther added. Joker managed to skillfully land onto his feet, rolling on his back and into a crouching position.

"I think you mean precise," Joker quipped as some glass shards fell around him. He stood up as a single bright light shone itself at him and several shined straight at Joker. There weren't just lights but also he was looking at a whole army of police.

"Enemies here!?" Oracle screamed.

"What's wrong?" Crow asked sounding concerned.

"These readings! It can't be!?" Oracle said.

"What happened!?" Skull exclaimed.

"An ambush!?" Panther gasped.

"Joker, can you handle this!?" Mona asked.

"Joker!" yelled Wolf.

"Joker!" repeated Fox.

"Oh no!" Noir screamed.

"Capture him!" shouted a police officer. The police began chasing after the leader. Joker leaped to a ladder and grabbed hold of it. He smirked as he climbed up on it. He assumed that he was actually on his way to escaping. Until making it to the top he saw there were more police waiting for him.

Joker gasped in shock as one of the police took the butt of his gun and rammed the butt of the gun right into Joker's face. Joker yelled in shock and fell right into the crowd of police.

"Suspect secure!" announced one of the police. A detective made his way through the crowd. He stopped right next to Joker who was held down by police.

"Didn't expect to find some kid," said the detective. "You have your teammate to thank for this." He knelt down to grasp Joker's head. "You were sold out."

"What...?" Was all Joker said?

"Suspect confirmed!" An officer called. "Cuff him!" Handcuffs were placed on Joker's wrist.

**-O-**

The group of teens watched as their leader was hand-cuffed and taken away to one of the squad cars. They're seeing the scene from afar as one of the cops shoved him into the back seat.

"Damn," Ryuji grunted through grit teeth.

"Yes," Yusuke nodded stepping up next to Ryuji. "It's quite a disheartening sight to watch as our leader is taken like this. Well, not just our leader but our friend as well."

"We... should go home," Makoto suggested. "They'll be looking for us."

"All we can do is put our heads, huh?" Ann said slowly.

"Right," Morgana nodded. "Now, all we gotta do is wait to put our plan into action."

"I'm sure you guys noticed already..." Hiro brought everyone's attention to him. "Akechi's gone."

"He disappeared a few moments ago," Futaba explained. "We should go."

"Don't look so sad, everyone," Morgana said. "Listen, Akechi had no idea that we pretty much tricked him when he thinks he duped us. Let's get out of here."

"Yes, that would be for the best," Haru stated.

The teens still in their outfits all started walking away. Hiro turned around as all the police began to disperse. Hiro started to think back all the way in April, it was that month when he met his leader and friend.

The day he met... Ren Amamiya

**-O-**

A young woman, in her Mid-20s was walking down a dark corridor. She wore a dark business suit, she had long grey hair, asymmetrically parted to the side. She had a black purse around her shoulder as she stepped down with a serious stride.

"Excuse me, but this area's off-" said a Police Detective that tried to stop the woman.

"I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutor's Office," Niijima said seriously.

"The Prosecutor's Office?" inquired the Detective. "What business do you have here?"

"Just let me through; it's urgent," Niijima argued. "There's something I need to confirm with the suspect."

"Niijima-san," sighed the Detective. "I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction. Besides..."

"Just let her on through," said a serious male voice. It was a man that looked to be in his late 40's with short black hair, he had a bit of stubble on his face, light skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a grey suit with a black tie, a white dress shirt underneath, black slacks and black dress shoes. Over his grey suit he wore a dark brown trench coat. Akitoshi Nakamura was this man's name.

"Nakamura-san?" The Detective said. "Why did you return?"

"I just came to give Niijima the news that she has clearance to meet with the suspect," said Akitoshi. "But first..."

"You prosecutor Sae Niijima?" said an older Detective walking up. "There's a call from your director."

"Yeah, that," Akitoshi said folding his arms.

"Hurry and get it over with," The older Detective said sternly. "To be frank, your being an inconvenience." A vibrate was as Niijima pulled out her phone and answered the call bringing it to her ear.

 **"*sigh* I thought I ordered you to stand by,"**  The SIU Director said over the phone in frustration.

"I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even allowed in interrogation!?" Niijima argued.

 **"I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up,"**  He answered.

"I will not be convinced unless I confirm it for myself," Niijima stated. "This is MY case."

 **"*sigh* Good luck to you then,"**  said the SIU Director.  **"I won't be expecting much though."**  With that, Niijima hung up her phone placing back in her pocket.

"Prosecutor," The older Detective said. "I forgot to mention something important. Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk to him for long." Niijima sighed quietly as she turned her head. "It's for your own sake. His method's are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's even safe to even meet and speak with him."

"I understand," Niijima said calmly and started to walk off.

"Sae, hold on?" Akitoshi said gently grabbing Sae's shoulder. "When you get in there, it's not gonna be a pretty sight. I was in there earlier. I tried to get the other guys to not be so hard on him but of course, they wouldn't listen. So, I left. It was hard to watch them beat up a kid that looks no older than my own son. Or hell, no older than Makoto. Try to understand that, alright"

"I know, Aki..." Sae said sigh. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile and started walking off.

"By the way...?" Akitoshi said.

"Hmm?" Sae hummed in question.

"You're starting to act just like your father," Akitoshi smiled. "I can see him in you. You have the same conviction as he did." With that, Akitoshi walked off as Sae watched him a for a bit until she walked her way into the room to meet with the suspect.

**-O-**

Sae sat down in front of 'suspect'. The suspect being Ren Amamiya. He had black curly hair, light skin, dark silver eyes. He was wearing a school uniform. He had bruises on his face from the beating he took from the other detectives. He was sitting in the chair in front of a long, white table. He brought his eyes up at Sae as she took a seat in front of him from across the table.

"I didn't expect it'd be you," Sae said.

"You sound like you're almost in disbelief, Niijima-san?" Ren spoke.

"I'll admit, I am," Sae said. "Amamiya-kun, you'll be answering my questions this time."

"20 questions, huh?" Ren gave a weak smirk. "Sounds fun. It'd beat being manhandled by those jerks from earlier."

"It's a miracle you can still joke even with everything that's happened to you," Sae said as she brought over to a syringe on the ground a few feet away. "Those bastards." She was absolutely disgusted that they would do this to someone so young. "Amamiya-kun? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Ren nodded slowly.

"Almost anything can happen here..." Sae said. "And I can't stop them. That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either. What was your objective? Why did you cause such a major incident? I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution. It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."

"Of course you couldn't..." Ren said. "Besides, even if I told you everything, you wouldn't believe me."

"True," Sae said simply. "There's no way I could be convinced of such a... 'world' just by reading the reports. You look coherent enough. When and where did you find out about that world? How is it even possible to steal another's heart? Now, tell me your account of everything. Start from the very beginning."

Ren placed a hand on his head, shutting his eyes as he tried to remember. That moment, everything went dark and a blue butterfly flying right in front of his face. It left little glitters as it flew around him.

 _"You are held captive,"_  said a female voice.  _"A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you. I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world... the key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds-the truth that you are and your friends grasped. It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..."_

**-O-**

**Day: Saturday - Date: 4/9/20XX - Time of Day: Early Morning - Weather: Cloudy - Location: Nakamura Residence**

A teenage boy by the age of 17-years old just finished his shower. He was shirtless and barefoot and was now wearing a pair of black shorts. He was drying off his hair with a towel. He finished drying off his hair taking the towel off his head revealing his silvery-white hair that was straight and slightly spiky. He looked in the bathroom mirror to get a good look at himself. Light-skinned with brown colored eyes.

This young man's name is Yasuhiro Nakamura. Though, he prefers to be called 'Hiro' as he found being called 'Yasuhiro' was a bit of a mouthful. Next, he began to brush his teeth and the gurgle loudly and then finally spit in the sink. He turned the water on to clean the sink then turning it off afterward.

"Okay..." Hiro said. "Time to go get dressed and make breakfast before Dad and Hamuko wake up."

School started a few days ago for the first term at Shujin Academy. Hiro began putting on his uniform. It was modified to his own taste. He wore the standard black blazer unbuttoned and underneath it, he wore a white dress shirt both buttoned just enough to reveal a light grey v-neck t-shirt, the standard Shujin red, and black plaid pants and wore a pair of black converse sneakers. The finishing touch that he never goes without is his light-grey bandana scarf that's tied around his neck. He grabbed his school bag and packed in supplies and books as well as his binder and his instant camera and made his way downstairs. Hiro is a photographer. Though he has some pretty great photo's, he considers himself an amateur. That was just the first step to him becoming a professional photographer. He always loved taking pictures, even as a child. His Mother got him into taking pictures and gifted him the camera when he was younger. The bandana scarf Hiro wore was once his Mother's so he wears it to honor her memory.

He stepped down the stairs, placing his school bag next to the kitchen table. Hiro put on a dark blue apron, tying it on from behind his back. It's surprising that Hiro knew how to cook. Now, granted, he was not a master chef. He can only whip up certain things. Though, his favorite food to prepare is pancakes as well as eat them too. So his decision was he was going to make pancakes for breakfast.

He started to prepare the batter by adding flour, two eggs, and then lastly adding milk. He stirred the ingredients until started the thicken up into a batter. He turned on the stove, placing the pan over the flame and added a bit of oil to it. After a little bit of heating up, he added the batter and started preparing the pancakes.

While preparing, down the stairs came his Hiro's 9-year old sister, Hamuko. She had black hair much like their father that was done in a high ponytail and light skin. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing a purple hoodie with long sleeves, a blue skirt and wore white tights under the skirt. She currently had her Buchimaru-kun backpack in her hand as she let out a quiet yawn.

"Morning, Big brother," Hamuko said tiredly but with a smile.

"Hey, good morning, kiddo," Hiro said as he left the pancakes alone for a second to give his kid sister a good morning hug. She sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Hamuko asked.

"Pancakes," Hiro smiled.

"Ooh~!" Hamuko cheered. "I love pancakes! Especially yours, bro!"

"Well, I'm no 5-star chef but I'm not that bad of a cook," Hiro shrugged. "So, how many pancakes do you want, Hamuko?"

"Mmm..." The 9-year old girl thought for a bit. "Two."

"Oh, no you don't," Hiro said shaking his head. "Come on, be honest. How many?"

"Okay, fine, three!" She answered quickly. "I want three!"

"Coming right up," Hiro smirked as he went back to cooking. It was at this time Hiro and Hamuko's father, Akitoshi Nakamura came into the kitchen. He let out a yawn in his hand.

"Hey, good morning, Dad," Hiro smiled.

"Morning, Daddy," Hamuko greeted with a smile.

"Morning, Hiro," Akitoshi said. "Morning, sweetheart." He gave Hamuko a quick kiss on the forehead and sat down in the chair at the kitchen table. "Hiro? A cup of coffee, please?"

"Sure thing," Hiro said. He grabbed a mug and got liquid from the coffee machine. He kept it black and added two sugars. Just the way his Dad likes it. "Here you go, Dad." He handed his father the cup.

"Thank you, son," Akitoshi smiled and took the cup. "So, I haven't asked...?"

"Asked what?" Hiro wondered as he finished the pancakes and brought the three pancakes that Hamuko asked for and put them on her plate. He put the last two on his own plate.

"So, I take it you are not going to be doing Volleyball again this year because of what happened between you and Mr. Kamoshida?" Akitoshi inquired to ask.

"Hmm?" Hiro hummed as he sat down. "Well, no. Of course, I can't. Not after quitting the team." Hiro quietly said with a sigh.

"I'm still not sure why you quit so suddenly," Akitoshi said. "You joined the volleyball team during your First and Second-year's at Shujin. To me, it seems a little abrupt as to why you would just quit."

"I... know," Hiro said slowly, head down.

"I also couldn't help but notice you coming home with a bruise or two..." Akitoshi continued. Hiro only kept his head down, his hair shading his eyes. "So, is there any particular reason why you would quit unless it had anything to with Mr. Kamoshida."

"There was no reason..." Hiro shook his head. "I'm being honest, really."

"Doesn't sound like it to me!" Akitoshi suddenly raised his voice.

"Dad!" Hamuko shouted abruptly. Both Hiro and his Father stared at Hamuko. A stern expression on the young girl's face that had bits of pancake on it.

"Yes, Hamuko?" Akitoshi said as he looked at his daughter.

"There will be no interrogating in our house!" Hamuko stated firmly. "This isn't the police station." Akitoshi seemed taken aback by his daughter's words.

"You're right," He nodded. "Sorry."

"Hmm!" Hamuko nodded proudly.

"Try not to be so messy when you eat," Hiro said to his little sister, cleaning her face with a napkin. "This year, Dad will be different. I promise you. I'm gonna study hard and pass my Third-year."

"Well... okay then," Akitoshi said. "Studying is important for students."

"Studying is boring," Hamuko chimed, still eating her pancakes.

"Hamuko..." Akitoshi sighed.

"Studying is important, kiddo..." Hiro said repeating his Dad's words. "You'll understand once you reach middle school and high school." His stuck a tongue out at him. Hiro smiled and ruffled her hair lightly. He finished off his pancakes and got up from his chair. "I better get going, I need to catch the train."

"The train?" Akitoshi said. "I could drop you off on my way down to the police station. I'm gonna drive your sister down to school too."

"It's fine, Dad," Hiro said. "Don't worry about it. You both have a good day."

"Alright, son," Akitoshi smiled. "Have a good day."

"Thanks," Hiro said. "See ya."

"Bye, bro!" Hamuko called. "Thanks for the pancakes!"

"Yeah, anytime, kiddo," Hiro said ruffling his sister's hair again. "Bye now." He started walking to the door.

"Hold on, Hiro..." Akitoshi said.

"Yeah?" Hiro answered turning around while hanging his school bag over his shoulder.

"Have spoken to Makoto lately?"

"No," Hiro said with a shake of his head. "Not recently. Why?"

"Well, it's just..." Akitoshi scratched his chin. "I remember the two of you were pretty much inseparable when you were kids. Her Father and I went to the Police Academy together. He was a good man..." Akitoshi said with a quiet sigh. "And a good friend. I'm only asking since I've been working with Sae on a case."

"Sae-san, huh?" Hiro said. "That's interesting. I'll see if I can get a chance to speak to Makoto while I'm at school today. Though, she seems really busy since becoming Student Council President."

"Tell her I said hello~!" Hamuko expressed happily. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"If I get the chance, kid, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you," Hiro smirked knowingly. "Okay, I'm off. Bye." Hiro gave one last wave and walked to his house door and closed it behind him.

"Hm?" Akitoshi murmured. "He acts so much like his Mother." Hamuko just finished her food and stared at her father and tilted her head.

"Um, Daddy?" Hamuko spoke.

"Nothing, sweetie," Akitoshi said. "Get your bag. I'm gonna drive you to school now."

"Okay," Hamuko nodded getting up to grab her backpack. As Akitoshi himself got out of his chair his cell phone vibrated. He took his phone out of his pocket and noticed the message he had received. He opened it up seeing who it was from.

**[SN: I need your opinion on something.]**

**[SN: Meet me at the Prosecutors Office tomorrow night.]**

Akitoshi read the message and typed out his reply.

**[AN: I'll be there. See ya then.]**

**-O-**

Ren Amamiya. 16 years old. Pale-colored skin, he had a mess of black curls on his head which was his hair, he wore a pair of wide glasses over his onyx doe-eyes. He was wearing the school uniform of the school he was going to attending for his time here in Tokyo, Japan. Ren woke up from his nap as he was riding on the train.

**"Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for riding with us today. We will be arriving in Shibuya shortly."**

Ren put his head down, a scowl adorning his face as he thought about the terrible situation that brought him to Tokyo.

_[Flashback]_

_"Please! Help!" A young woman pleaded for Ren to help her from a man who was grabbing her. How could he not? He figured he had to do something. He made his way up to the man and gently touched his shoulder._

_The man who was in a drunken stupor seemed to try to push Ren's hand off him with a hard turn of his body. From that movement, he started to tumble to the hard ground and fell on his face._ _The young woman gasped cupping her mouth. Ren stared at his hands in confusion. The man started to get up, holding his face as blood fell from his forehead._

_"Damn brat!" The man said angrily. "I'll sue!"_

_And just like that, Ren was taken away by two police officers. A look of shock on his expression._

_[Flashback End]_

Ren put down his head in a scowl. His eyes downcast as he thought about that night.

 _"What was I supposed to do?"_ Ren thought.  _"Do nothing?"_

"What? Are you for real?" said a girl's voice. Ren turned his gaze to a female student chatting with her friend. "A Mental Shutdown?"

"It's the truth," The other female student said.

"To a person though?" said the other girl. "That's gotta be a joke. You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?" The girls shared a giggle to themselves as Ren watched them.

 _"Why would having a Mental Shutdown be funny?"_ Ren thought with a shake of his head.  _"Maybe because it's funny as long as it's not happening to them."_

 **-** **O-**

Ren was finally walking down the street of Tokyo following google maps. He looked up from his phone and saw the ever busy street in Tokyo with a lot of different people walking along the streets. His phone made a beeping sound bringing his attention back to it. As he stared at it he saw a weird-looking icon of some kind. It was a black and red-colored app and the design was an eyeball.

 _"What in the world is this?"_ Ren thought in confusion.

The icon got bigger looking like it was going to activate. Ren started to push on the icon to see if he can delete it. But, it was then that everything began to freeze around him. All the people who were walking around him began to freeze as well. It was like time stopped for everyone else but Ren.

"Huh?" Ren gasped. "What's going on?" He wondered looking around with his eyes until they stopped on a pillar of blue fire. "What is that?" He breathed out.

The fire seemed to get a face similar to what you see on Halloween pumpkins The face dissipated as Ren saw his own face staring back at him as it had yellow eyes and an evil smile.

Everything went back to normal. People started walking again. Ren stared at all of them. They all act as if nothing is happening at all. Ren finally puts the red and black colored app to the recycle bin on his phone, getting rid of it.

**-O-**

**Day: Saturday - 4/9/20XX - Time of Day: Afternoon - Weather: Cloudly - Location: Subway station**

Later, Ren got off another train and got on the escalator and started making his over to the backstreets of Japan. Yongen-Jaya. Ren was eyeing his phone using it to guide his path through what seemed like the boonies of Tokyo.

 _"Okay..."_ Ren thought.  _"As of today, someone called Sojiro Sakura will be taking care of me. His house should be in the backstreets in the residential area. Time to go on a scavenger hunt."_

Ren started looking around Yongen for the home of his guardian's until he finally spotted the Sakura residence nameplate. Ren rang the doorbell a few times but there was no answer.

"Looks like no one's home..." said a voice a few feet away from Ren. It was a Delivery man.

"Would you know where I can Sakura-san at this time?" Ren asked him.

"Sakura-san's usually at his Cafe around this time," said the Deliveryman. "It's called 'Leblanc'. It's in the back alley."

"Thank you so much," Ren said with a polite bow. Ren began to make his way through the Backstreets. Looking around he finally saw a place with a sign on top that said 'Leblanc' 'Coffee&Curry'.

 _"Never thought coffee and curry would be a good combination together?"_  Ren thought as he walked into the small cafe. Inside the cafe, the television was on talking about an accident that happened recently, an elderly couple was watching the news while enjoying some coffee, and a man sitting on a stool.

The man was a middle-aged man. He has slicked-back dark hair with a receding hairline, grey eyes, a chinstrap beard with a goatee that flares out and wears glasses. His outfit was a pale pink dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up and pale khakis with a white leather belt and white loafers. He was wearing a black pinstripe apron. He was working on a crossword puzzle and not even paying attention to the news. He gave Ren the feeling like he was the owner of the cafe. This was the guy he was looking for.

"Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..." said the owner

"Ah, that would be an Oyster," Ren said.

"Oh, thanks," The owner said. "Hmm?" The owner hummed as he actually stared up from his puzzle to look at Ren. "Oh, right." The man realized why Ren was here. "They did say that was today."

"We'll be going now," said the elderly man. "The payment's on the table."

"Thanks for coming," The owner said.

"This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing in here." said the elderly man.

"A what now?" The shopkeeper rose an eyebrow.

"There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know." The elderly man informed. "I just hope that none happen around here."

"It's none of my concern," said the owner.

"Haha, we'll see you next time," the elderly man said as he and his wife took their leave and left the shop.

The owner sighed loudly. "Four hours for just a single cup of joe." He looked directly at Ren. "So, you're Ren?"

"Yes," Ren nodded. "Ren Amamiya. Please take care of me."

"Uh-huh," The owner said with his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year. I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?"

"Seems so," Ren answered, hands in his pockets.

"Have you been told?" Sojiro said. "A customer of mine and your parents know each other and-" he paused. "Not that that matters. Follow me." Sojiro led Ren to the upstairs of the Cafe. The upper was an attic that had an assortment of items stored up there. "This is your room. I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." He stared at Ren as the youth eyes wandered about the room. "You look like you wanna say something."

"It's big," Ren answered. "But it also looks pretty cluttered though."

"It's on you to clean up the rest," Sojiro told him. "I'll be leaving after I lock up each day. You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."

"Understood," Ren nodded his head.

"Now then..." the older man continued. "I got the gist of your situation. You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?"

Ren let out a short sigh. "Yes."

"That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults," said Sojiro. "You did injure him, yeah? And now that you got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school. The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved." Sojiro gave a smirk. "In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."

Ren didn't answer Sojiro and only looked at the ground.  _"Laying it on a little thick there, huh?"_

"It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary," Sojiro said. "I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted."

"Probation?" Ren repeated.

"Really now?" Sojiro said in exasperation. "It's the word that applies to you. Your sentence lasts until next spring, right? That's why you're gonna be here the coming year. Cause any problems and you'll be sent straight to juvie. We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."

"Shujin?" Ren repeated once more in confusion.

"Shujin Academy-the school you'll be attending," Sojiro informed once again with an irritated look. He swore Ren was doing this just to piss him off. "We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know. What a waste of my Sunday..."

Ren wondered if he should say sorry to the man. He was risking a lot letting him stay in own shop. But instead, he decided to just keep quiet.

"Your 'luggage' arrived earlier; I left them over there," Sojiro said gesturing over to a big box on the floor. With that, Sojiro decided to head back downstairs to tend to his coffee shop.

The first thing Ren decided to do was to change into some casual clothes. It consisted of a black jacket, a white t-shirt with a black collar, a pair of blue jeans and some brown shoes.

"The place looks pretty messy; so I guess I'll start cleaning it since I'll be staying here for the time being," Ren said to himself and then began to clean up the attic.

**-O-**

**Day: Saturday - Date: 4/9/20XX - Time of Day: After School - Weather Cloudy - Location: Shujin Academy**

All classes have now ended for the day at Shujin Academy. Hiro stepped out of his classroom, class 3-C, as other students exited out of it. Hiro stretched his arms over his head and also craned his neck.

He was about to start on his way back home until he caught sight of a familiar face. It was a girl that was his age. She had brown hair that was in a bob style with blunt bangs, a french-braid styled headband that matches her hair color and reddish-brown eyes. Her school uniform was altered. Instead of a blazer, she wears a black halter vest over a long sleeve white shirt with a turtleneck, she even wears the standard plaid skirt, black pantyhose, and black ankle boots.

Hiro immediately recognized this person. It was Makoto Niijima, Hiro's old childhood friend that he hasn't spoken to in a while. He wondered now would be the time to change that since they haven't spent time together since they were younger.

First, he made eye contact with her. She had her school bag around her shoulder as she walked up to him as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey, Makoto," Hiro said.

"Hello, Hiro," Makoto responded.

"So... it's been a while, hasn't it?" Hiro asked a bit awkwardly.

"Yes, it has," Makoto nodded. "Well, see you around." Makoto walked past him and started walking away.

"Hey, wait, hold on..." Hiro said stopping her in her tracks. "That's it? I know we haven't spoken in a bit but talk about the cold shoulder." Makoto turned around. Her face with a look of surprise until it finally turned into a small smile.

"Right," she sighed still keeping her smile. "Sorry. I'm a bit in a hurry. I have to go to the Student Council room. We're going to hold a meeting right now."

"Mind if I walk with you on the way there?" Hiro asked. "I don't have to be home yet, though, I do have to go pick up Hamuko from school."

"Oh?" Makoto mouthed. "How is Hamuko? It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Yeah," Hiro smiled. "She just turned nine. Which puts her in the 3rd Grade now."

"That's great," Makoto smiled. "Too bad I can't come with you when you go pick her up from her school." Hiro and Makoto started walking up the stairs to the student council room.

"Since my Dad's at work all the time, I have to look after her ever since my Mom past," Hiro said downcasting his eyes frowning. Makoto hummed quietly as she gave Hiro a sad look. "But it's not all that bad." Hiro's frown turned back into a smile. "I'm just glad I can be there for my kid sister."

Makoto smiled once more until she remembered. "That reminds me, I haven't talked to Aki-san in a while. How's your Father?"

"Dad's good," Hiro told her. "He's still working with the Tokyo Police. As a Detective. It's a good job for him. He's got quite the sharp eye. But he's doing his best to take care of me and Hamuko."

"I'm glad to hear he's doing well," Makoto said. "He was like an uncle to me and Sis since he and my Dad were close friends."

"Ah, your Dad was a good man," Hiro said. "I... I'm sure you miss him still."

"Yeah..." It was now Makoto's turn to be quiet. Hiro started to wonder if he made the wrong move to talk about Makoto's Dad and went to change the subject.

"So, did you know?" asked Hiro. "My Dad tells me he's working with your Sister on a case right now."

"I didn't know that," Makoto answered. "Sis doesn't want me getting involved with her work and believes I should devote my time to my studies."

"That so?" Hiro said. "Gee, Sae, is that all she is to you?" Hiro muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Makoto said staring at Hiro. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," Hiro said waving his hand. They arrived at the Student Council, stopping in front of the room. "And here we are. Been a while since we just talked like this, hasn't it?"

"It really has," Makoto smiled. "We should talk again assuming neither of us is busy."

"Yeah, even though I'm not doing volleyball anymore I'm still going to get busy since I'm also focusing on studying for college entrance exams," Hiro said.

"So it is true," Makoto figured. "About you quitting volleyball..."

"Yep, it's true," Hiro stated. "I have absolutely nothing to hide."

"I wasn't judging you..." Makoto said. "I heard that Mr. Kamoshida is very disappointed about you quitting the team almost everybody at Shujin is talking about it."

"Well, they can say whatever they want," Hiro expressed. "I'm not gonna deny that I quit." Hiro pulled out his phone to check the time. "Ah, I have to go get Hamuko from her school. I'll see to you later, yeah?"

"By the way, you busy tomorrow?" Makoto asked.

"Not really," Hiro said. "Tomorrow's Sunday but why do you ask?"

"I was only asking since I was wondering if you could stop by with Hamuko for a bit since it has been a while," Makoto suggested. "I'll be here tomorrow doing some Student Council work."

"I don't mind, sure," Hiro said. "I'll let you know when we get here tomorrow." Hiro then realized. "Oh, wait a second. We don't have each other's info anymore, do we?"

"Oh, I didn't comprehend that," Makoto said wide-eyed. "Let's exchange info then." She pulled her out her phone. Hiro pulled out his own smartphone that had a black and white checkered design. Their phone's made a small 'ping' sound notifying them about their sent info.

"Nice," Hiro nodded with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Of course," Makoto said with a matching smile. Hiro waved bye to Makoto and started making his way down the stairs. As he was walking he heard a couple of students talking to each other.

"Hey, was Nakamura-senpai just talking to the class prez?" the first one mentioned.

"Didn't you know?" his friend answered. "I heard from someone that they used to be friends when they were kids but that ain't anything to talk about. The real news is that Nakamura-senpai quit the volleyball team."

"Seriously...?" the other one said.

"Yep," nodded the student. "Rumor has it he and Kamoshida got into arguments all the time during volleyball practice. I heard the last one got so heated they were almost close to fighting."

"Really? So what you're saying is that Nakamura was close to 'pulling a Sakamoto'?"

"Pretty much and most of the volleyball team are avoiding him and treating him like he's the plague." As Hiro was walking he couldn't help but roll his eyes at how wrong they were about the whole thing.

 _'Good grief,'_ Hiro thought. ' _Doesn't anybody have anything better to do but spread rumors? 'Welcome to Shujin Academy: where rumors are the most important thing. We don't care as long as their not about us.'_ he thought irritably as he gathered his shoes from his shoe locker and left the school.

**-O-**

Ren stood in the middle of the attic and admired his handy work in finishing the cleaning of his new "room". He's been cleaning for a while and he wanted to make sure it was spotless. He mopped the floor, he dusted the window sill, put his sheets on the bed and lastly placed his box of belongings on one of the lower parts of the shelf.

"Okay, all done," Ren thought proudly. "I think I did pretty good if I do say so myself." Sojiro finally went upstairs to see what Ren was up to.

"What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning." Sojiro said as he looked around, checking out how nice a job Ren did. "Actually, the place doesn't look too bad." He smirked as Ren couldn't help but feel a bit prideful. "Though it's only natural you want to keep your room tidy. Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right?"

"Not particularly, no," Ren said shaking his head.

"I'm going to close up shop and get out of her myself," Sojiro stated. "I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?"

"Of course," Ren replied with a nod showing he understood. "Night."

"Hmm," was Sojiro's only response as he turned around and went downstairs and left the cafe. Ren decided to change into his sleepwear and head to bed. Ren laid down on the single bed, his hands resting behind his head. As he was only staring up at the ceiling, he was quickly brought back to that night he was arrested.

"Still, I couldn't let that go..." Ren expressed in his thoughts. As he was brought back to thinking about that night.

_[Flashback]_

_"I had to go home early..."_

_Ren was walking in the street at night in his hometown neighborhood. As he was moving along, he then heard what he assumed was people arguing._

_"Just get in the car!"_

_"Stop it!"_

_Ren turned around a corner and heard the voices more clearly. He quickly realized it was a man and woman arguing in the distance. They were just up ahead of him. Ren picked up the pace and started to run toward the commotion._

_"How dare you cross me!"_

_"Stop it! Let me go!"_

_Sure enough, Ren saw the woman struggling in a bald man's grasp. The man sounded like he were drunk and was slurring his words._

_"No...!" the woman said trying to fight back._

_"Don't give me that shit..." the man uttered._

_"Ow!" the woman winced in pain from how hard the man was holding her. "P-Please, stop...!"_

_Ren realized the woman was in absolute despair and decided that he had to help her. What kind of person would he be if he were to just walk away from_ this?

_"I can't ignore this..." Ren thought with conviction. "I have to save her."_

_Tch... what a waste of time," the man grunted. "You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?"_

_"I'll call the police!" the woman quickly said as she continued trying to get away._

_"Heh, call them if you want!" the drunk man spat. "The police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously."_

_"No... Stop...!" she yelled. A few blocks from their location, police sirens were heard._

_"Someone called the cops, huh?" the man assumed. "Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!" The man and the woman noticed standing not too far away from them. "What are you looking at? Get outta my face!"_

_"What are you trying to do her?" Ren spoke. "Leave her alone!"_

_"This ain't a show," the man spoke back. "Get lost, kid." The man turned to face Ren, staring at him through his orange-tinted glasses. "See? This is all because you're so damn slow!" he yelled back at the woman. "Get in the car!"_

_[End Flashback]_

Ren couldn't help but feel angry remembering that night. He closed his eyes exhaling out of his nose to try to calm himself. His phone alert went off in his pocket. He pulled it out to check if he got a message. But instead, it was that same app with eyeball icon that appeared on his phone suddenly.

"What the heck...?" thought Ren with confusion. "I thought I deleted it..." Ren once again dragged the strange icon to recycle believing he finally got rid of it. Ren felt his eyelids start to get heavy and started to nod off to sleep.

What was strange was that as soon as he fell asleep he woke up. Oddly enough, he wasn't in Leblanc's attic anymore. He heard a pair of chains swinging and occasionally clanging against each other, he heard the sound of dripping water, he sat from where he was lying down and noticed his outfit. He was wearing a prison outfit and had handcuffs placed on his wrist. He placed his feet on the floor and put a hand on his head.

 _"Where am I...?"_  Ren thought.  _"Am I dreaming?"_

"Hahahaha..." He heard laughter from outside the room he was in which was a jail cell. He turned his head over to where he heard the laughter. He saw two young girls make their appearance known to him. Ren stood up and faced toward them and noticed something different about them.

They looked the same in the face, Twin's he put together. They wore matching blue outfits, platinum-colored hair, they wore similar eyepatches. The one on the left had her patch on her left eye, and the other one on the right had her patch on her right eye. Ren tried to walk up to them but something almost stops him from moving. He had a ball and chain to his left leg. Ren managed to step to the bars of the jail cell.

He grabbed hold of the bars as the girls' turned around and showing there was someone else behind them. Ren's eyes widened seeing that person was a man with a large smile, wide bloodshot eyes, and an impossibly long nose. He brought up his head to make eye contact with Ren and held out his hand.

"Trickster... Welcome to my Velvet Room."

* * *

**Okay, I wanted to get to the story and leave the introductions for after.**

**Hey, there! I'm JayH120. Well, I'm just a guy who writes fanfiction stories for fun. I mostly write stuff for Fanfiction.Net but I just decided to make an AO3 account and see how things go.** **This Persona 5 story is actually the rewrite of my previous one. This is my third attempt at doing a rewrite of this story and I plan for it to be the last.**

**This is my first time posting this on a different site so I'm a little nervous on how it will turn out. I hope you guys on this site like it. In order to catch up to the Fanfiction.Net story, I'll be posting some chapters here throughout the next week.**

**On Fanfiction.Net I'll be posting a chapter on Saturday's and I'll post the same chapter on Sunday's for AO3. That's how I'm going to do this. Comment and tell me what you think about this story. Or not, the choice is yours.**

**That's all for now.**

**I'll see you guys next time.**

**Later!**


	2. Welcome to Shujin

**I do not own Persona**

**It is owned by Atlus**

**I just own my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Persona 5: A Wolf's Strength Pt.2**

* * *

**[Persona 5 OST: Hymn of the Soul]**

"What the...!?" Ren wondered as he grasped the bars of the cell he was in. He didn't understand what was even going on. Why was he in a jail cell? Who were these two young twin's dressed as wardens? And who was that bizarre-looking man? Several questions just like that ran through Ren's mind.

"So you've come to, inmate," said the twin on the right with unimpressed tone of voice.

"The you, in reality, is currently fast asleep," the left twin spoke in a more polite way than her other half. "You are only experiencing this as a dream."

"You're in the presence of our master," the angry twin on the right stated. "Stand up straight!"

"Master...?" Ren wondered what she meant and finally turned his gaze on the bizarre-looking man.

"Welcome," the man greeted in deep, chilling yet calm voice. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance. The place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter."

 _'Contract?'_  Ren thought as he still kept a hold on the cell's bars.

"I am Igor, the master of this place," Igor introduced while gently tapping his fingers on his desk. "Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well."

"I don't care what you have to say!" Ren yelled as he tried his hardest to pull the bars but wasn't able to. "Let me out of here now!"

"Know your place, Inmate!" the more angered twin ordered as she struck the cage bars with her stun baton. Her baton gave off an electric shock as it impacted with the bars which startled Ren causing him to back away. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"Still this is a surprise..." Igor vocalized his amusement. "The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart. To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a 'prisoner' of fate. In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you."

"Are you kidding me?" Ren asked glaring. He still had no idea why he was even in this place. He just wanted out of this cell. He continued struggling to pull the bars in order to get free.

"Haha, worry not," Igor amusingly laughed at Ren's response. "There is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be 'rehabilitated.' Rehabilitated toward freedom. That is our only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?"

"Well... when you put it that way, I'd rather avoid ruin," Ren said.

"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation," Igor noted. The twin's turned to face Ren. "Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others. To your right is Caroline; to your left, Justine. They serve as wardens here."

"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like," Caroline threatened.

"The duty of warden's is to protect inmates," Justine added. "We are also your collaborators. That is, if you remain obedient." Justine doing her best to sound serious similar to her twin.

"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion," Igor said. "Now then, it seems the night is waning... It is almost time. Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. We will surely meet again, eventually..."

From inside Ren's cell, a loud bell started to ring. Ren let go of the bars and looked to where the noise was coming from.

"Time's up," Caroline stated. "Now, hurry up and go back to sleep."

**-O-**

**Date: 4/10/20XX - Day: Sunday - Time of day: Early Morning -** **Weather: Cloudy - Location: Leblanc Attic**

Ren awoke as his eyes snapped open. He was still thinking of that weird dream. When he was in that 'Velvet Room'? He remembered that's what Igor called the place. As much as he tried to forget about it, he just couldn't and was still trying to wrap his head around it. He put on his Shujin Academy uniform and sat on the bed but his thoughts kept bringing him back to thinking about the Velvet Room.

'What did he mean by ruin and rehabilitation?" Ren thought as he kept trying to make sense of it all. He felt like his brain was going to explode if he thought about it anymore.

"Looks like you're up," Sojiro's voice broke him from his thoughts. What Ren found a little amusing was the fact that Sojiro was wearing a white fedora. He had to admit, the older man fit it well so he didn't want to offend if he commented that if that hat was his 'picking up woman hat'. "Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you're transferring to is in the Aoyama district. It cost a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain. I'll drive you there, but just for today. Let's go."

Sojiro turned and walked away. "Sheesh..." he sighed. "Men aren't usually allowed in my passenger seat."

'Yeah,' thought Ren. 'Something tell's me Sakura-san is quite the player.'

**-O-**

Sojiro drove Ren to Shujin Academy in his yellow Volkswagen. They parked next to a sidewalk and made their up to the school's gate. The school was a large grey building, a clock on the right side of the building, and a plaque next to the gate that read: Shujin Academy. Sojiro and Ren stopped next to the gate.

"Do me a favor and behave yourself all right?" Sojiro pleaded. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care what happens to you. Just don't cause me any trouble."

"Yeah, okay," Ren nodded in understanding. Though, he couldn't help feel little bad for placing some weight on the older man's shoulders even though he's being mean about it. "I promise I won't cause any trouble."

"Hmph," Sojiro huffed and then walked away as Ren followed him inside the school.

**-O-**

Hiro and Hamuko were walking through the halls of Shujin. Even though it was a Sunday, Hiro was wearing his school uniform and Hamuko was in her casual clothes(Her outfit from chapter 1). They walked up the stairs started on their way toward the Student Council room

"Pretty cool to visit a high school, huh, kiddo?" Hiro asked. "Even though it's a Sunday."

"Yeah," Hamuko nodded to her big brother. "Is it really okay for me to be here?"

"Yeah, it should be fine," Hiro said. "It's Sunday. Plus, Makoto said she'll be here today, she messaged me this morning. She said she wanted to see you. Don't you want to see her?"

"Yes," Hamuko nodded with a smile. "Yes, I really do."

"Well, okay then," Hiro smiled back at his kid sister. "Well, here it is." Hiro gestured to the Student Council room door. He rapped on the door a few times. After waiting for a little bit, Makoto answered the door seeing Hiro and Hamuko.

"Hello, it's us," Hiro waved with a smile.

"Glad you can make it," Makoto said. Makoto was soon met with Hamuko quickly running up and wrapping her arms around Makoto's waist in a hug.

"Mako-san!" Hamuko said happily. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Three years can really feel like forever," Makoto giggled as she hugged the young girl back. "It's very nice to see you again, Hamuko-chan."

Hiro kept silent watching the scene unfold. The day Hamuko was born, Makoto immediately loved her. She probably saw Hamuko like a little sister since it was only her and Sae when they were growing up and not having a younger sibling of her own.

"Here, let's talk inside," Makoto proposed. "It'd be better since the teachers are also here right now."

"Sure," Hiro said as everyone went inside the Student Council room. "So, it really is just you in here today, huh?"

"Yes," Makoto nodded. "I thought I'd try to last get some work done today on Sunday." Makoto bent down to Hamuko's level, placing her hands on her knees. "Hamuko, how old are you now? Are you nine now?"

"I sure am," Hamuko grinned. "I'm a big girl."

"I'm sure you are," Makoto smiled back at her. "How's school? Do you like it?"

"Yep," Hamuko said. "It's easy."

"You say that now but wait until you get into middle school and high school," Makoto said.

"Actually, Hamuko is very smart," Hiro smirked. "She's one of the brightest in her class."

"Oh, really?" Makoto said and smiled back down at Hamuko. "Then I guess I don't need to worry at all, huh?"

"Nope," Hamuko shook her head. "I still don't like doing homework though."

"It's very important that you do it," Makoto said. "Especially once you reach middle school. You shouldn't worry too much since you'll have your big brother here to help you. Right, Hiro?" Makoto gave Hiro a knowing smirk.

"Uh yeah, of course..." Hiro stammered with a look of surprise as he nervously clutched his scarf.

"Well, then..." Makoto said. "I need to finish up my work right now..."

"Right," Hiro nodded his head. "Then we should get going. Time to go, Hamuko."

"Okay," Hamuko nodded. "Bye, Makoto," Makoto responded by rubbing Hamuko on her head with a smile. "You should come to visit our house. Can you?"

"Well, I've been a bit busy but maybe if I get the time to do so," Makoto smiled. "That okay?"

"Hmhm," Hamuko hummed happily as she and Hiro walked outside the student council room. and stared up at her brother. "Hey big brother, can I go get a drink?"

"All right," Hiro said. "There should a vending machine down the stairs that way."

"Okay," Hamuko said and then quickly ran off toward the stairs.

"Hey, wait, hold on kiddo!" Hiro shouted after her. Hiro stared at Makoto and gave her a shrug. Makoto smiled amusingly while shaking her head. "Though, like most kids, she can be a little impatient. But she's a good kid and she's even responsible. That's why Dad let her have her own cell phone."

"That's surprising," Makoto said and then coughed into her hand. "Shouldn't you go after her?" she recommended slowly.

"Oh crap, yeah," Hiro said. "Gotta go, Mako. I'll see you at school."

"You haven't called me that name in a while," Makoto said as Hiro stopped to turn back to her.

"Well, then I guess start calling you that again if that's okay," Hiro said. "By the way, we should spend time together. Maybe we can get lunch?"

"I'd like that," Makoto smiled. Hiro smiled back and then ran off to go catch up with his sister.

**-O-**

Ren and Sojiro were in the Principal's office and properly introduced themselves. Principal Kobayakawa was an obese man, his own neck fat easily fell over his own collar. Ren fought the urge to laugh at the man since he kinda resembled 'Humpty-dumpty'. Inside the office as well as a woman that was a woman in her late 20's. She had dark brown hair, she wore a long-sleeved yellow top and a blue denim skirt. Ren acknowledged that the woman was quite attractive though she looked a little tired, probably due to stress.

"To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will be expelled immediately if you cause any problems," Kobayakawa spoke sternly.

 _'Geez, I already knew that,'_  Ren mentally said in irritation.

"Yessir," Ren nodded in understanding.

"Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side..." Kobayakawa informed. "You might've done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."

Ren nodded his head.  _'Seriously? I should just start counting down how many times someone reminds me to not screw up.'_

"This is the teacher in charge of your class," Kobayakawa gestured to the woman next to him.

"I'm Sadayo Kawakami," the woman introduced herself. "Here's your student ID." she placed it on the principal's desk for Ren to take it from there. "Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office. And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all."

 _'Strike one!'_  Ren thought sarcastically.  _'Off to a great start.'_

"That IS your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?" Kawakami asked.

"He is responsible for all his actions," Kobayakawa said.

"But really though, why me...?" protested Kawakami. "There should've been better candidates."

"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening," Kobayakawa explained.

"If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going?" Sojiro interjected. "I got a store to get back to."

"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him," Kobayakawa reminded Sojiro. "Don't let him cause any trouble..."

 _'Strike two!'_  Ren remarked in thought.

"Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he's in," Sojiro answered.

Kawakami let out a short sigh. "Come to the faculty when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom."

"Yes, ma'am," Ren said giving a nod.

**-O-**

**Date: 4/10/20XX - Day: Sunday - Time of day: Daytime - Weather: Cloudy - Location: Shujin, Main Hall**

As Ren and Sojiro walked out they were on their way to the entrance of the school. Sojiro sighed irritably while rubbing the back of his head.

"They're treating you like some kind of nuisance..." Sojiro said. "I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record. Turn's out your past follows you wherever you go. By the way... if you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?"

 _'Strike three! You're out!'_  Ren remarked in thought once more.

"I understand," Ren said as he twirled one of his dark bangs. "I'll be careful."

"Hmph," Sojiro huffed softly and then looked around the main hall of Shujin. "School never changes, huh...?" he sighed. "Come on, we're going home."

"Okay," Ren said he looked down the hall and noticed a vending machine. "Um, can you wait a moment, I'd like to go get a drink if that's alright."

"Well... I guess that's fine," Sojiro said. "Just hurry it up. I'd like to get back to my store before it gets dark."

"I'll be quick," Ren nodded and started walking down to the vending machine. As he was on his way down there, he spotted another young man dressed in a school uniform like himself and he was talking to a young girl that looked too young to be a student.

He noticed the young man in the uniform had silvery-white hair. He wondered if he had dyed it like that or if he was born that way and also wore a bandana around his neck. Ren got close to the young man and girl that was with him.

"Don't run off like that again, all right," said the bandana-wearing student. "I don't want Dad getting mad at me for losing you."

"I know bro, I'm sorry," the girl said. The student smiled and patted her on the head.

"I know," the bandana-wearing student stated with a smile. "Be a bit more mindful." He finally noticed Ren staring at them.

"Oh, sorry," Ren said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, it's fine," said the bandana-wearing boy. "Don't worry about it. Are you a student?"

"Yeah," Ren answered. "But I actually start tomorrow."

"Transfer student then," the bandana-wearing boy nodded. "Welcome to Shujin. I'm Yasuhiro Nakamura. A Third-year student. Call me Hiro if you want, I don't mind."

"Amamiya," Ren introduced. "Ren Amamiya. Second-year. Nice to meet you, Senpai."

"Likewise," Hiro nodded as he shook Ren's hand.

"I didn't know they allowed kids here?" Ren wondered as he looked at Hamuko.

"She isn't a student here," Hiro said. "This is my little sister. Say hi, Hamuko."

"Hi," Hamuko gave a small wave.

"Hello," Ren said giving a small smile.

"We were here visiting a friend real quick," Hiro said. "Sorry, were you going to use the vending machine? If it's okay, let me buy your drink for you. Is TaP alright?"

"I could do that," Ren offered. "You don't need to go through the trouble."

"Please, allow me," Hiro said. "We were gonna get some drinks anyway." Hiro inserted his Yen into the machine and gathered the three drinks in his hands. "Here you go." He handed one to Ren, one to Hamuko, and kept the last one for himself.

"Thank you, Senpai," Ren said.

"No problem," Hiro said. "Think of it as another way of saying 'welcome to our school'."

"Okay," Ren said. "I have to go. My guardian is waiting. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Hiro smiled as Ren nodded and walked away.

'Well, I guess Shujin won't be that bad if the people are nice like that," Ren thought with a smile as he walked outside the entrance with Sojiro waiting for him.

"What took so long?" Sojiro asked him irritably. "Never mind that. Let's go."

"Right behind you," Ren said as he followed behind Sakura.

**-O-**

In the courtyard of Shujin Academy, Ms. Kawakami was meeting with one of her co-workers. He was very tall, he wore a tight-fitting white t-shirt that showed off his muscular form, black track pants with white stripes on either side and white shoes. His hair was black and was in a curly style. Everyone at Shujin Academy knew this man as Suguru Kamoshida, the coach of the Volleyball team for the school.

"What a troublesome situation," Kamoshida said.

I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me," Kawakami moped. "A male teacher would be better suited for this..."

"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" Kamoshida wondered as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Who knows?" Kawakami wondered herself. "It was the principal's decision. I was told that it was for the school's reputation."

"I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that," Kamoshida commented.

"That's certainly true," Kawakami agreed.

"Be careful, OK?" Kamoshida warned while stretching his arm. "Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away."

"I keep wishing that he'd just end up not coming to school though," Kawakami stated while rubbing the back of her head. "Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher..."

"Well, I should be returning to practice," Kamoshida announced.

"Oh right, the tournament's coming up, isn't it?" Kawakami realized.

"Hehe, having such high expectations placed upon you by others is quite a problem itself," Kamoshida grinned proudly. "It'll be tough since one of my players decided to drop the team. We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too."

"Yes... that's true," Kawakami sighed. With that, Kamoshida walked away back toward the gym. "Why did it have to be my class...?" Kawakami asked herself once again.

**-O-**

Ren was sitting in the passenger of Sojiro's car. The older man was irritated as he was dealing with the sudden traffic on their way back to his shop.

"Traffic's not moving at all..." He grunted irritably. "You're taking the train starting tomorrow."

"Okay," Ren said.

"So how was it?" Sojiro asked. "The school, I mean. Think you can manage?"

"Yeah, it seems fun," Ren said trying his best to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Sojiro only gave Ren a sigh. "Do you even understand you're situation...? Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one. It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you. If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too. What a troublesome kid I've taken in..."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking...?" Ren wanted to know. "Why did you take me in? You could've said no if you wanted to, but you didn't. Why?"

"I was asked to do it, and I just... happened to agree to it," Sojiro answered him. "I've already been paid for it too, after all."

 _'So he did it only for the money...?'_  Ren thought.  _'Guess I can't blame the guy. I mean, heck, the guy placed me in his own shop.'_

"Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the-" Sojiro cut the radio off and sighed.

"Another accident?" Sojiro said. "So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of those lately."

**-O-**

**Date: 4/10/20XX - Day: Sunday - Time of day: Evening - Weather Cloudy - Location: SIU Office**

Sae Niijima and the SIU director were watching the news report in the director's office. It was about the recent subway accident that caused several people to lose their lives.

"It's less of an operating accident and more than of crime of a company and a government," the director noted. "Sight inspectors apparently sighted this six months ago. The deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems a railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth. There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top." Sae never said a word, she kept her focus on the television screen. "Everything's linked? That's what you're thinking, correct?" The director smirked. "Ah well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while?"

"Thank you, sir, but I have another meeting to attend," Sae declined politely as he gave a bow and took her leave from his office.

**-O-**

Akitoshi Nakamura walked into the SIU building, he had a hand in his pocket as he adjusted his tie. He checked his smartphone for the time. His cell phone's background was a picture of Hiro and Hamuko. She was sitting on Hiro's shoulders as he was holding her by her thighs, both of them smiling happily. The picture brought a smile to Akitoshi's face. He was so preoccupied in looking at it, he didn't notice someone creeping up behind him.

"Are those your children, Nakamura-san?" asked a polite voice.

"What the-!?" Akitoshi quickly became startled as he turned around quickly and was met with the face of a young man. He had long brown hair that came to shoulders, a grey suit jacket which was apart of his school uniform, he even wore black gloves on his hands. Akitoshi relaxed realizing who it was. It was Goro Akechi, Tokyo's own 'Detective Prince'. At least that's what they call him on TV. "For crying out loud, Akechi-kun. Don't do that ever again."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Akechi's face seemed to fall, feeling bad for startling the older man. "I didn't mean to startle you, sir."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Akitoshi waved it off. "Yeah, those are my children. They're the reason why I joined the police force and a detective. They're all I have left of my late wife. My oldest son is about your age, a Third-year student, too." Akitoshi smirked with a fold of his arms. "Hey, you're not half bad at sneaking up on people, if you decided to become a thief, you'd be pretty good at it."

Akechi gave a small chuckle. "With all due respect, Nakamura-san, I'll stick to being a detective but thank's for the compliment."

"That we can agree on," Akitoshi said as he walked with Akechi moving alongside him. "I'm not surprised Sae called you as well."

"Sae-san asked for me, I don't know if it's about a case or not," Akechi stated. "By the way, have you known her long?"

"Heh," Akitoshi smiled. "I've known her since she was a baby. Her father was a good friend. My best friend." Akitoshi became solemn in his expression.

"Oh, I see," Akechi said sounding sorry for the older detective. Akitoshi and Akechi both waited in silence for Sae to arrive. Akechi was staring at his phone while Akitoshi had his arms folded. Sae was finally arriving down the stairs. Both detectives saw her ascending down the steps.

"Ah, look who it is," Akitoshi said. "Sae-chan." He gave her a nod.

"Aki-san," Sae greeted.

"Did you asked for us?" Akechi asked. "Is it a case?"

"Not quite," Sae answered walking past the both of them. "I want both of your opinions on something."

"About those Psychotic Shutdown's?" Akitoshi brought up. "Victim's suddenly shutting down, Having no memory of what happened or what they did. Just like that conductor of that train incident."

"You've done your homework," Sae noted as she walked stopped walking.

"I wouldn't be a good detective if I didn't," Akitoshi said running his fingers through his dark hair.

"Follow me," she gestured to them. "We'll talk elsewhere."

"Sure," Akechi answered. "Your judgment is quite often correct though. Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps?" Akechi said eagerly. "You are making a student and a father work late, after all."

"Conveyer belt only," Sae replied as she kept stepping down the rest of the steps.

"Aww," Akechi moaned disappointedly. Akitoshi walked up next to Akechi, patting the young man on the shoulder.

"Don't pout, kid," Akitoshi told him. "Then again, you were coming on a little too strong. Just listen to me and you'll be quite a real charmer when it comes to women. I got a few stories I can tell you that'll knock your socks off. Though, those only are to be told once you're a little older, kid. And I'll have to be drunk."

Akechi gave his senior a look of bewilderment as a light blush dusted his cheeks and tugged on his collar feeling a bit warm.

"I... did not need to hear that," Sae stated as she kept walking.

"Well, time to go," Akitoshi said adjusting his tie. "You wanted sushi, right Akechi-kun? I guess that means dinner is on you, yeah?"

"Yes... I suppose," Akechi said with a short sigh. He followed Akitoshi as he stepped up next to Sae with Akechi following in behind.

"I haven't asked yet," Sae said to Akitoshi. "How are Hiro and Hamuko doing?"

"Been a while since you last spoke to them, huh?" Akitoshi asked. "They're doing fine. Hiro focusing on finishing his Third-year at Shujin and Hamuko is pretty intelligent for her age and doing good in school."

"Hm, good to hear," Sae answered as the three of them left the building.

**-O-**

Due to all the traffic, Ren and Sojiro didn't get back to Leblanc until it got dark. Sojiro was pretty peeved that he didn't get to open up the shop today. Ren felt a little sorry for him. Sojiro told Ren to head upstairs and told him he had something to give him.

"Talk about a gruesome accident..." Sojiro said looking up the accident on his phone. "Eighty people were involved." Sojiro placed his phone in his pocket and pulled a little black notepad. "It's a diary. Make sure you write in it." He tossed the pad on a table. "You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is. However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities." Sojiro's cell phone started to ring.

"Hey, what's up?" he answered. "I'm about to leave right now. Don't worry, I'll be there in no time."

 _'The way he's talking it sounds like he's got a date lined up,'_  Ren thought.  _'I guess it'd be best to not make a comment about that.'_

"Uh-huh. I'll see you soon." Sojiro hung up. "Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night."

"Alright," Ren nodded.

"Oh, but don't mess up my store," Sojiro sternly reminded. "If something goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow, you better head off to bed, all right?" Sojiro then left down the steps leaving Ren on his own. Ren walked up to the table to grab the notebook.

 _'It's obvious I'm on very thin ice with Sakura-san,'_  Ren thought.  _'I should do as I'm told for now.'_

Ren made the decision to head to bed. He heard ringing that wasn't from his cell phone which was obvious. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs. Ren walked down the stairs and sure enough, the yellow telephone inside Leblanc was ringing. Ren wondered who would be calling at this hour? He supposed he may as well answer it and he hoped Sojiro won't be mad if he said he answered the telephone, Ren grabbed it and put it to his ear.

"Um, hello?" Ren spoke.

 **"Yo, it's me,"**  the voice responded.

"May I ask who's calling?" Ren inquired.

**"Sheesh, you forgot my voice already? It's Sakura."**

"Oh, sorry about that," Ren apologized. "Honestly, you sound a bit different over the phone."

 **"Uh... I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED,"**  He explained.  **"It's too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me."**

"Why did you call the public phone in your own shop?" Ren asked. "You could've just called my phone? I'm sure you were given my number."

 **"I make it habit not to save guys' phone numbers on my cell phone,"**  Sojiro said.  **"Anyway, I'm glad you answered the phone over in the shop. OK then, I'm leaving you in charge of the door sign."**

Ren walked outside of Leblanc's door and out into the alley. He flipped the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' and went back inside the cafe to get ready for bed since he was starting his first day of school tomorrow. Ren changed into his sleepwear and laid down on the bed, his hand resting behind his head.

He took out his phone and started looking up the directions he had to take to get to Shujin Academy. He saw that he needed to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there. Scrolling through his phone, he found more news about the recent subway accident. Ren assumed that will probably affect the train times. Ren noticed that the same icon that appeared before on his cell phone came back.

'I don't even know what this app even is!?' Ren thought. 'I deleted it twice in a row. Guess I have to do it again.' Ren dragged the app over to the recycle bin once more. 'I should probably reboot my phone, just in case...' Ren felt his eyelids become heavy as sleep soon took him.

**-O-**

**Date: 4/11/20XX - Day: Monday - Time of day: Early Morning - Weather: Cloudy - Location: Leblanc**

Ren woke up the next morning and put on his uniform. Sojiro gave Ren a plate of curry. To Ren, curry's more a dinner food but he couldn't be picky. The spicy, delicious flavor of the curry just made him pretty much wolf down the food quickly. Ren had quite a weakness for spicy foods. He was tempted to ask for more but he had to head to school now. He complimented Sojiro and thanked him for the meal and headed to Shujin Academy. Ren flipped the store sign to open per Sojiro's request and started on his way.

'Alright, I'm in Yongen-Jaya right now...' Ren went over in thought. 'So, my first stop is in Aoyama-Ichtome and then Shibuya. After that, it's a home stretch to Shujin.

**-O-**

Hiro was walking down the street. His Shujin satchel bag hanging across his torso against his hip and clutching the strap in his right hand. He had a pair of earbuds in his ears and was currently listening to some music. He let out a yawn into his hand as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He was surprised to see it was a message from Makoto.

**[Chat IM]**

**[Makoto N.]: Good Morning.**

**[Yasuhiro N.]: Morning. What's up?**

**[Yasuhiro N.]: I didn't think you'd message this morning, Mako. Something wrong?**

**[Makoto N.]: I just thought I'd message you good morning.**

**[Makoto N.]: Nothing's wrong.**

**[Makoto N.]: I'm at the school right now. I come here early to do some early Student Council work.**

**[Yasuhiro N.]: How very diligent of you, Miss Prez :P**

**[Makoto N.]: Oh, come on! Don't tease me...**

**[Yasuhiro N.]: I know, I know. I'm just kidding around ;)**

**[Yasuhiro N.]: I'm almost at school. If you have time we could talk more in person there before classes start.**

**[Makoto N.]: That's fine. I could use a break. I've been at it since early this morning.**

**[Yasuhiro N.]: Alright. I'll be there soon. See ya.**

He put his phone in his pocket and kept walking down the street. He believed he should hurry to school since it started to rain. On his way down, a silver car passed by him. He knew exactly who that car belonged to. Especially when he read the license plate. 'KNGKMSD'. Hiro took his earphone's out his ears and glared. Memories started flooding back to him when Hiro was on the volleyball team. Hiro clenched his bag tightly as he remembered all that he endured over those two years on the team.

 _'Kamoshida,'_  Hiro thought angrily. He was clenching his fist so tight that his knuckles were turning white. As he was only standing there, someone ran right past him in a hurry. The person had gold-yellow hair that was in a faux style. Hiro immediately recognized who that was. _'Sakamoto?'_

**-O-**

Ren took shelter from the rain as he stood under a store called "Jeunesse et Beaute". He leaned against it as he saw other Shujin students run past him, trying to get out of the rain. He brought his attention back down to his phone and noticed the strange app he deleted again last night had returned.

'Seriously... again?' thought Ren. Before he had a chance to get rid of it once more someone joined him under the store. He could see that the person was female as Ren observed her outfit. She wore brown boots and red tights, he could see the Shujin Academy girl's skirt, she wore a varsity zip-up hoodie under her own blazer. Her whole uniform was upgraded to her liking. She was flicking the water off her sleeve as Ren watched her. Her hood was over her head as she took hold of it and took it off.

Ren's eyes widened as she was revealed to him. Her hair was an ash-blonde color. She had two bushy pigtails. Ren saw her ocean blue eyes and her skin was a light color. He couldn't help but think this girl was rather beautiful.

 _'So, there are beauties like this at Shujin too,'_  Ren thought as he was still staring. It took the girl a few seconds to realize Ren was staring at her. Ren started to wonder if he made a bad move in staring for way too long. But to his surprise, the girl gave him a small smile.

"Good morning," the girl greeted.

"Oh uh, morning," Ren smiled back.

"Are you new to Shujin?" she asked him as she looked at his uniform. "You must be new because I've never seen you before."

"Yes, I am," Ren nodded. "I'm going there starting today. My name's Ren. Ren Amamiya."

"My name's Ann," the girl introduced. "Ann Takamaki. Nice to meet you, Amamiya-kun." she extends her hand for a handshake.

Ren took her hand and shook back. "You too, Takamaki-san."

"Let's do our best, yeah?" Ann said happily.

"Yeah, sure," Ren said keeping his smile. Their exchange ended when a silver car pulled up to the sidewalk with the two noticing it. The car's window opened up to reveal a man with a long chin and big, curly hair. He was wearing a blue tracksuit.

"Good morning, Takamaki," The man addressed Ann. "You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late."

"Um, sure, thank you," Ann said with her smile as she walked away she gave Ren one last look. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Ren replied. The man in the car noticed Ren as Ann got inside the car.

"Do you need a lift too?" The man asked Ren.

"No thank you," Ren said waving off the invitation. The man started closing the car window but before it closed he noticed a look of sadness in Ann's eyes. The sound of footsteps is soon heard when a boy ran past Ren and stared at the car driving off.

"Damn it!" the boy growled angrily. "Screw that pervy teacher!"

"Pervy teacher?" Ren repeated in confusion. He didn't notice his phone recorded his own voice with the weird app that kept appearing.

"Huh?" the boy turned to Ren. He looked to be Ren's age, his hair was dyed gold yellow and styled in a fauxhawk, he had brown eyes and wore his Shujin uniform styled to his liking. He wore the blazer open, under he wore a yellow t-shirt that had a design with the words that read: 'ZOMG!', the Shujin pants he wore were rolled up showing off his ankles and wore white sneakers. Hiro joined the two boys shortly afterward as the blonde-haired boy stepped up to Ren.

"What do you want?" he vulgarly asked. "You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ren since he didn't know who the vulgar boy was talking about. "Who are you talking about?"

"Huh?" the boy mouthed. "In that car just now it was Kamoshida." the boy scowled. "The guy does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is? The king of a castle? Don't you agree?"

"The king of a castle?" Ren was now even more confused.

"No, I mean..." the boy went to explain some more as Hiro quickly interjected.

"Now you're just confusing the poor guy," Hiro said making himself known to them.

"Huh?" the faux-blonde said as he and Ren both noticed the Third-year student. "Oh, hey, Senpai. Didn't see ya there." Hiro wasn't surprised Sakamoto didn't notice him since he was too pre-occupied in running after Kamoshida to notice him.

"Sakamoto," Hiro greeted with a nod. "Hey, Amamiya. Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Senpai," Ren said with a smile, Ren turned to Sakamoto. "I just transferred here as a student at Shujin Academy. The names Ren Amamiya."

"A transfer student, eh?" Sakamoto said. "I'm Ryuji Sakamoto. A Second-year, huh... we're the same grade then. No wonder you didn't know who Kamoshida was. Like I said, guy thinks he's the king of the castle. Do you think so too, Senpai? I mean, you were on his volleyball team, right?"

"Hmm?" Hiro hummed as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, Kamoshida does act like he's the king of Shujin or something along those lines." Hiro shook his head with a sigh. "Anyway, I think we should start heading there now."

"Yeah, I guess," Ryuji shrugged. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late."

"Agreed," Hiro nodded. "Let's..." they began to walk until they stopped and all felt separate headaches.

"I'm feeling a bit light-headed for some reason..." Ren voiced clutching his head.

"Yeah..." groaned Hiro. "What even was that just now? My heads killing me."

"Same," Ryuji groaned after. "Dammit... I wanna go home..."

The teens began walking down the street and into the alleyway that was a shortcut to Shujin. As the trio made their trek through the alley, Ren turned around to look behind him. He couldn't put his finger on it but something felt off to him.

"Amamiya, you alright?" Hiro asked Ren as Ryuji only kept walking.

"Yeah, it's just..." Ren began to say.

"Wha-!?" said Ryuji from just up ahead.

"Was that Sakamoto-san?" Ren wondered walking up to Hiro.

"Yeah," Hiro nodded. "Let's go." Hiro and Ren found Ryuji just standing completely still. "Hey, Sakamoto, what's the... matter?" Hiro's expression matched Ryuji's. Eyes widened at the view they were looking at.

"What is that?" Ren wondered as he came out of the alley. His expression in shock like the other two. The three were looking at a castle. A large castle that reached way up into a dark, crimson sky. "Um, did we take a wrong turn?"

"We didn't come the wrong way though..." Ryuji said. "Yeah, this should be right. It says Shujin on the gate." Ryuji pointed at the plaque placed on the gate.

"This is bizarre..." Hiro said nervously clutching his scarf. "What's going on?"

"Guess we'll just have to go and ask," Ryuji supposed.

"If you say so...?" Hiro said a bit nervously. He looked at Ren and nodded then followed Ryuji. Ren soon followed suit with them into the castle that could probably be Shujin Academy.

**-O-**

The inside of the castle turned into the main hall of Shujin Academy until it reverted back to the castle. Ryuji, Hiro, and Ren all observed the inside. The three were rather confused by what was even going on.

"Th-that's weird..." voiced Ryuji. "Where's the school...?"

"I don't know what's happening?" Ren wondered. "But is this our school?"

"I'm not sure...?" Hiro said. "On the gate, it said 'Shujin'. The school looks like nothing like this."

"What's goin' on here?" Ryuji asked no one in particular and pulled out his cell phone. "Out of service? Where'd we end up...? Hey, Senpai? The sign was for the school, right?"

"That's what it said," Hiro nodded as he checked his own phone. No service. Just like what Sakamoto figured out earlier.

"Do you guys even know what the heck is going on?" Ren asked folding his arms while looking around.

"I-I dunno! I wanna know!" Ryuji yelled. Irritation was evident in his voice.

"Relax," Hiro said. "If we look around then we maybe figure if... huh?" Hiro and the other two looked and saw a tall person in dark armor approach them. It carried a sword and a shield, it's helmet had a blue face. It was taller than the trio of teens as it marched up to them.

"Geez, you freaked me out..." Ryuji said to the armored figure. "Who're you? You a student?" Hiro only facepalmed himself hearing Sakamoto ask that question to the stranger in the armor.

"How could he possibly ask that with a straight face...?" Hiro sighed quietly.

"Maybe he's the school mascot...?" Ren wondered tilting his head.

"Are you serious...?" Hiro could only frown at Ren.

"Man, your costume's impressive..." said Ryuji stepping up to the stranger. "Is that armor real?" Hiro only gave Ren a look.

"You obviously know something is clearly not right here, right?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah," nodded Ren. "I'm starting to see that now."

"C'mon," Ryuji was still trying to have a conversation with the person in armor. "Don't just stand there. Say somethin'." Another armored figure appeared similar to the first. Same black armor, sword, and shield. "H-Hey, what's goin' on?"

"There's no way this is a prank," Ren mentioned. "This is for real."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hiro agreed.

"You guys really think so...?" Ryuji asked them. "This shit's real." Both the armored strangers closed in on the three teens who now stood more alert. "C-Calm down! Timeout, man!" Ryuji turned to Hiro and Ren. "Senpai! Amamiya! We gotta run!"

"Right!" Ren nodded.

"Stop standin' around and run!" Ryuji told him.

"After you!" Hiro said. The three began rushing to the exit but were soon cornered by more armored guards, they were now surrounded.

"Ugh, what's with these guys!?" Ryuji groaned. One of the armored guards knocked Ryuji in the back with its shield. "Gah!" the faux blonde shouted in pain.

"Sakamoto!" Hiro shouted worriedly. Another bashed Hiro with its own shield. "Agh!" Hiro yelled as he fell to the ground.

"Sakamoto-san! Nakamura-senpai!" Ren shouted with concern.

"Oww... you're gonna break my bones, dammit!" Ryuji yelled. "The hell you think you're-Aagh!"

"Take them away!?" ordered one of the armored men.

The boys were all swarmed and were taken away by the soldiers. Where? They didn't know it yet but it wasn't going to be good for them.

* * *

  **I'm still figuring out this website. It's a bit different from FF.Net. By the way, if anyone gives me any comments or questions I will answer them here in the author's notes. Comment if you want. The choice is yours.**

**See you guy's next time.**

**Later!**


	3. Awakening! The Gentleman Thief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Persona
> 
> It is owned by Atlus
> 
> I just own my OC's
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 "Hey, Senpai!" a voice that Hiro faintly heard said. "C'mon, Senpai, get up!" he could feel someone shaking him slightly. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and was met with the concerned face of Ryuji.

"Sakamoto...?" Hiro croaked quietly.

"Hey, you're alive," Ryuji said in relief.

"Yeah, where are we?" Hiro wanted to know.

"Hell if I know," shrugged the blonde. "A brig or somethin'?"

"A brig?" Hiro questioned as he took in his surroundings. He, Ryuji, and Ren who was still out of it were in a medieval-like brig. A dirty place with a stone floor, chains hanging from the wall, a couple of barrels near the wall. Hiro only sighed in irritation. "Well, this is just wonderful." He voiced in sarcasm. Ryuji went to go wake Ren up.

"Hey, Amamiya," Ryuji shook him. "Hey, wake up!"

"Huh, what...?" Ren quietly said. "Sakamoto-san?" Ren saw Ryuji standing over him. Ryuji stepped back to give Ren some space to get up.

"You alright?" Ryuji asked.

"Yup, you?" Ren asked back.

"Yeah, more or less," Ryuji replied.

"Glad to see you up and around, Amamiya," Hiro smiled.

"You too, Senpai," Ren nodded. Ryuji rubbed the back of his head as he took in the surroundings himself.

"Looks like this ain't no dream..." Ryuji noted. "Ugh, what's goin' on!?" The vulgar teen charged right up to the cage door. "Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!" Ryuji walked right back to Ren and Hiro. "Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kinda TV set...?"

"Relax," Hiro suggested. "Freaking out about it is not gonna..."

"UWAAAAAAAAGH!" a violent scream is heard which alerted the three. Hearing that caused Ren and Hiro to stand up. The sudden screams made the teens run to the cell door.

"Th-The hell was that just now...?" Ryuji wondered fearfully.

"That didn't sound normal...?" Hiro questioned. "Don't you guys think so too?"

"Yeah..." Ren agreed.

"Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Ryuji freaked. "You're shittin' me, right?" Ryuji backed away from the cage. "This is really bad...! Isn't there someway outta here!? C'mon, we gotta do something?"

"Uh...?" Ren said as he started thinking. Even Hiro was in thought, putting a hand on his chin.

"Do you think there's something here that can help us get out of here, Sakamoto?" Hiro asked.

"I dunno!" Ryuji exclaimed. "It'd beat just sittin' around here!" Ren looked around to survey the inside of the cell. He noticed the barrels and looked inside them but found nothing.

"Yo, there's nothing in there," Ryuji said since he looked in there earlier.

"Obviously, I doubt whoever put us in here would leave us something to use to get out with," Ren shook his head.

"Man, take a look at these..." Hiro said as he noticed the chains on the wall.

"Hey, those chains're used for like..." Ryuji swallowed a lump in his throat. "Torturin' and stuff, right? Dammit, This shit ain't funny!"

Ren walked over to the beds. "How long were past out for?"

"I-I'm not sure...?" Hiro wondered as well.

 _'Mako is most likely wondering where I am?'_  Hiro thought while clutching his scarf.  _'If we get out of here, she's more than likely going to be pissed at me.'_

"Dammit, this doesn't make any freakin' sense..." Ryuji grunted. "Huh? You guys hear that?"

There was the sound of marching heard from outside the cell. Ryuji, Hiro, and Ren all ran to the cage door. The four large figures in black suits of armor from before stomped right up to the door.

 ** _"Be glad that your punishment has been decided upon,"_**  the first of the armored soldier's stated.  ** _"Your charge is 'unlawful entry.' Thus, you will be sentenced to death."_**

"Say what!?" mouthed Ryuji.

"Death!?" repeated Hiro with wide-eyes.

**_"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle."_ **

A familiar voice spoke out. The figure who said it walked through the armored men. The figure wore a red cape with red and pink hearts all over it, a small gold crown perched on top of his curly-haired head, he wore pink underwear and brown loafers. His eyes were a golden yellow that stared right at the three teens.

"Huh, wait..." Ryuji said in surprise. "Is that you, Kamoshida?"

"Kamoshida!?" Hiro asked just as shocked as Ryuji. "I don't understand? What are you doing here!?"

"Kamoshida?" Ren wondered. "You mean that guy in that silver car from earlier?"

 _ **"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Sakamoto..."**_ said Kamoshida? He brought his eyes over to Ren.  ** _"_** _ **And you brought a friend this time... because you can't do anything for yourself."**_ He then noticed Hiro.  _ **"Oh, this is a surprise. Even Nakamura is here as well. To think one of my former players would stoop so low as to hang around with the likes of you."**_

"This ain't funny, you asshole!" Ryuji cursed.

"I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to pull, you bastard, but you got some nerve locking us in here!?" Hiro yelled.

 _ **"Is that how you speak to a king?"**_ Kamoshida growled.  _ **"It seems you both don't understand the position's you're in at all. Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me-the king."**_  He evilly smiled.  _ **"The punishment**_   ** _for that is death. It's time for an execution! Take 'em out!"_**

"S-Stop it...!" Ryuji shouted stepping back frighteningly. The four knights walked into the cell with the three 'prisoners'. They all stepped up to Ryuji as Kamoshida ordered his execution first. "Goddammit...!" He cursed as the guards stepped up to him. Ryuji charged straight up to the first guard knocking it down with his shoulder. "I ain't down for this shit!" He turned to Ren and Hiro. "Amamiya! Senpai, we're outta here!"

"Yeah!" Hiro nodded. "Let's go!" he said to Ren.

"Alright!" Ren agreed. One of the guards charged up to Ryuji. "Sakamoto-san! Watch out!"

"Huh!?" Ryuji said as he was then punched hard in the stomach by the guard. "Nnngh... Owww..." he grunted in pain, clutching his stomach.

"Sakamoto!" Hiro shouted. "Damn it, Kamoshida! Stop this right now!" Kamoshida said nothing and only grinned evilly as he gestured for a guard to shut up Hiro. The guard took it's shield and slammed it into Hiro.

"Aaagh!" screamed Hiro as he fell over onto his back. He tried getting back on his feet but was pushed back down on his back by a guard stomping on his chest, pinning him on the ground. Hiro struggled under the foot of the guard but couldn't get himself free.

"Nakamura-senpai!" Ren shouted. He decided he had to do something, he couldn't leave Ryuji or Hiro to die. He tried to go after one of the guards facing Ryuji.

"Just go, Amamiya! Get outta here...!" Ryuji told him. "These guys are serious!"

 _ **"Oh?"**  _Kamoshida mouthed at Ren. ** _"Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are."_**

"Amamiya, just hurry up and leave!" Hiro said.

"But-I..." Ren pronounced hesitantly.

 _ **"What's the matter?** " _Kamoshida mocked Ren.  ** _"Too scared to run away? Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time... I'll focus on Sakamoto's execution... then after that, it will be Nakamura's turn."_**

The guard holding down Hiro brought him up and held him by his wrist to restrain him. Another held Ren back, a sword pointed at the spectacle-wearing boy. Two guards held Ryuji by his arms as Kamoshida started to pummel him.

 _ **"Take this!"**  _Kamoshida punched Ryuji in the face.  _ **"Lowly scum!"**  _he landed two more strikes on Ryuji. _ **"Useless pest!"**  _A blow to the gut was then followed by a punch to the face. The final punch knocked Ryuji to the ground.

"Stop it!" Hiro shouted as he struggled in the guard's grip. "You're hurting him!" Kamoshida growled in frustration at Hiro's comments. He made his way up to him and punched Hiro in the face. "Gah!" shouted Hiro. Kamoshida then followed with a punch straight to Hiro's stomach. Hiro's eyes widened in pain, that one punch made him feel like he was gonna lose his breakfast. Hiro fell to his knees still held up by the guard.

 _ **"Quit running your mouth, Nakamura,"**  _said Kamoshida.  ** _"Your turn will be next."_**  Kamoshida walked up to Ryuji and spat on him.  _ **"Hmph, where'd your energy from earlier go?"**  _A guard picked up Ryuji by his collar and threw him.  ** _"A peasant like you isn't worth beating."_**

**[Persona 5 OST: Blood of Villain]**

_**"I'll have you killed right now,"**  _Kamoshida said.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Ren shouted at the man. "Leave them alone!"

 _ **"What...?"**  _Kamoshida made his way up to Ren.  _ **"Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am."**  _He grinned as he stared at him right in the eyes. Ren only had a glare of anger. His dark eyes had a defiant look to them.  ** _"That look in your eyes irritates me!"_** Kamoshida kicked Ren in the stomach knocking the teen off his feet.  ** _"Hold him there... After the peasant's, it's his turn to die."_** Hiro was still on his knees held by the guard as Ryuji was laying on the ground.

"No!" Ren shouted but was then grabbed by the arms by a couple of guards. They knocked him against the wall to keep there while Kamoshida ordered Ryuji's execution.

"No..." Ryuji begged. "No, I don't wanna die!"

 _ **"Hahaha!"**  _Kamoshida cackled in laughter. Hiro started getting up on his feet. The guard holding him wrapped an arm around his neck putting him in a hold. Ren felt he couldn't do anything to help Ryuji or Hiro. He began to give up hope until for him everything dark.

 _"This is truly an unjust game..."_ A feminine voice said in his head.  _"Your chances of winning are almost none."_ There was a blue butterfly that flew past Ren. Flying in front of his eyes.  _"But if my voice is reaching you, there may be a possibility open to you..."_ Ren curiously watched the butterfly flap its wings and fly around him until in his mind he heard a voice.

 _ **"What's the matter...?"**  _A deep voice in Ren's head that sounded like his own asked.  _ **"Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking them to save yourself? Death awaits them if you do nothing. Was your previous decision a mistake then?"**  _Hearing that question Ren remembered the night he was arrested trying to help that woman the night he was arrested.

"No, it wasn't," Ren muttered. He saw Ryuji being lifted up, the guard's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Sakamoto...!" Hiro growled. The guard still has an arm wrapped around his neck in a tight hold.

 _ **"Very well... I have heeded your resolve."**  _The voice in Ren's mind said as the two guards kept him restrained.  _ **"Vow to me."**  _Ren let out a short scream as tears dripped from his eyes.  _" **I am thou, thou art I... Thou art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own** **justice! Call upon thy name, and release thy rage!"**  _Ren screamed louder as he threw his head back, he then hung his head.  _ **"Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all of thine own, though thou be chained to Hell itself!"**  _Ren brought his head back up, with a defiant intense glare.

 _ **"Execute him!"**  _Kamoshida ordered Ryuji's execution.

"That's enough!" Ren shouted. "If you wanna kill someone...!? Then kill me instead, you coward!"

 ** _"What was that...?"_** Kamoshida growled to Ren. All attention was on Ren now as Kamoshida slowly turned to him. The guard holding up Ryuji released him. Even the guard holding Hiro let him go.  _ **"You desire to be killed that much...? Fine!"**  _he nodded to his guard to give Ren what he asked for.

The guard took it's shield and slammed into Ren's face. Ren's glasses knocked off his face and clattered to the ground. Two guards crossed their staff's against his throat to hold him in place against the wall. One guard stood ready with a sword in hand to deal the blow.

Ryuji tried to stand himself up but fell back against the wall. Hiro was laying on the ground watching the knights deal with Ren. Kamoshida made a gesture to execute Ren. The guard raised its sword. Before it could strike the blow on Ren, Ren's eyes snapped open as a powerful gust of wind knocked the sword-wielding guard to the ground. Kamoshida covered his eyes from the strong gust.

Ren brought his head up and over his eyes was a mask. It was a black and white, birdlike domino mask. Ren seemed to be confused as to why it was even there. He started grabbing at it as he tried to pull it off. He struggled as he tried to rip off the mask that seemed like it was stuck to his face.

**[Persona 5 OST: Awakening]**

"AAAAAGH!" screamed Ren as finally managed rip off the mask as blood poured from around his eyes. He brought his head up, a devilish smile etched across his face. The blood was still around his eyes as his iris were both golden-yellow. A blue flame consumed him as demonic laughed can be heard.

Ren kneeled down as the flame disappeared from his body and it went above him and revealed another being. Ren's outfit was changed, showing he was no longer wearing his school uniform. He wore a black ankle-length tailcoat, under that he wore a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-styled pants tucked into some brown-black winkle-pickers, and a pair of red gloves on his hands.

The being behind Ren was even bigger than him. It had a top hat and demonic-looking face and wore a red coat, red leggings and wore a black vest. Ren outstretched his arms and the being behind revealed it's large black bird wings and sent Kamoshida and the guards flying backward.

"Wha-what the...!?" said Ryuji in shock. Ren stood with his same confident smirk.

**[Persona 5 OST: Willpower]**

_**"I am the pillager of twilight-'Arsene'!"**  _The being behind Ren announced.

"A-Amamiya!?" Hiro said in confusion.

 _ **"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you,"**  _Arsene told Ren.  ** _"If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis."_**

"Oh, yeah," Ren nodded confidently. "Give me your power."

 ** _"Hmph, very well..."_  **Arsene said.

 _ **"Who the hell are you...!?"**  _Kamoshida asked Ren.  _ **"Guards!"**  _Two guards stood to attention.  _ **"Start by killing that one!"**  _The guards transformed into beings with pumpkin heads with pointy hat's, a cape and a lantern.  ** _"You'll learn the true strength of my men!"_**

"Let's see what they got, pink undies!" Ren remarked. He got ready to fight with Arsene floating behind him.

 _ **"Detest the enemies before you!"**  _Arsene explained.  ** _"Change that animosity into power... and unleash it!"_**

"Persona!" Ren shouted summoning Arsene. He used an ability called Eiha on one of the pumpkins with lanterns. He didn't kill it but it did look like it hurt. Both the pumpkins went to attack Ren with their lanterns. Ren easily evaded their attacks, jumping out of the way of the first one, and black-flipping away from the second.

 _ **"Swing your blade!"**  _Arsene told Ren since he had a knife in his hand.

"My blade?" Ren wondered until he noticed he had a knife inside his coat. He pulled it out and went to attack the two pumpkins. Ren dashed up to the pumpkin he attacked earlier and slashed it with a few swings killing it as it dissipated in the air.

 _ **"This power of mine is yours!"**  s_aid Arsene.  ** _"Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"_**

"Don't mind if I do," Ren smirked and then went to attack the enemy with his knife. He slashed at it while also flipping in between cuts. The shadow pointed it's lantern at Ren and blasted fire straight at him. Ren dashed to evade the following flames, he cart-wheeled and landed on his feet in a crouch and grasped his mask and summoned Arsene to land the final blow with an Eiha. With the fight over, everything calmed down. Ryuji was still seated on the ground against the wall until he stood up and walked up to Ren.

"What..." said Ryuji who seemed speechless. Ren looked down at himself, staring at his new outfit. "What was that just now...?" Hiro stood up and walked over the both of them.

"Yeah, Amamiya, how did you do all that?" Hiro asked.

"I-I'm not sure...?" Ren said.

 ** _"You little...!"_**  said Kamoshida stomping over. Ryuji stood up and rammed himself into Kamoshida knocking him over.  _ **"Aagh!"**  _Kamoshida screamed as he fell down.

"Hah! You like that you son of a bitch!?" Ryuji said.

"The key!" Ren said, pointing at the object on the floor.

"Y-You mean this!?" Ryuji said. He grabbed the key as he and Ren ran out of the cage. Looking around, Hiro managed to find Ren's glasses that were on the ground and picked them up.

"Hmm?" Hiro hummed in thought as he held the glasses and looked them over in confusion. "These are...?"

"Yo, senpai!" Ryuji called.

"Nakamura-senpai, hurry!" Ren said.

 _ **"Why you..."**  _growled Kamoshida standing up. Hiro started running to the entrance. As he did, he punched Kamoshida right in the back of the head.

 ** _"Gah!"_** screamed Kamoshida falling to the floor once again.

"Later, asshole!" Hiro said running out the cell. Ryuji locked the cage using the key.

"Okay, it's locked!" Ryuji announced.

 _ **"Damn you!"**  _Kamoshida said standing up. Ryuji ignored him and turned to Ren.

"Hey...! What was that just now!?" Ryuji asked and stared down at it Ren's attire. "And... your clothes...!"

"If I'm being honest," Hiro said, crossing his arms. "I think his clothes look pretty cool."

"I guess..." said Ryuji. Ren's outfit lit up with a flash of a blue flame as he changed back into his school uniform. "Whoa, it went back to normal...!?" Kamoshida shook the locked cell door. "Waaaaah!" screamed Ryuji in a startle.

 ** _"You bastards!"_** cursed Kamoshida.

"God, this's is effin' nuts!" Ryuji commented.

"Let's stop standing here and get out of here!" Hiro claimed.

"Right, let's scram!" Ryuji agreed. "You lead the way!" Ryuji said to Ren. Ren ran and was followed by Hiro as Ryuji threw the key and followed them.

 _ **"Goddamn thieves...!"**  _Kamoshida muttered.  ** _"After them! Don't let them escape! You bastards!"_** He shouted at the three teens. ** _"You think you can get away with doing this to me!?"_**

"I don't give a shit!" Ryuji expressed. "I ain't down for any of this! C'mon, you guys! Let's get outta here!"

"Amamiya, lead the way," Hiro said and then realized. "Oh, I got these for you." Hiro handed Ren his glasses.

"Thanks," Ren smiled. "Follow me, guys!" Ren, Ryuji, and Hiro started running away to try and find their way out.

"We gotta look for a way outta here!" Ryuji voiced everyone's thoughts.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day!" Hiro added. "Let's hurry on!" They until they stopped by the edge with water running in between. Ren noticed a broken bridge that could've been their way to the other side.

"Huh?" Ryuji said, walking up to the edge. "'Sup?"

"The bridge is down," Hiro answered.

"It ain't too far," Ryuji wondered. "Think we can jump across?"

"Only one way to find out," Ren said leaping right to the other side. "Come on, you guys!" Ren called over.

"All right!" Ryuji said. "We can keep goin' this way." The three rushed through the dungeon-like area. There were three cages in the water the three used to jump across the gape.

"All that execution..." Ryuji mentioned. "Is he serious?"

"Don't know, don't care," Hiro remarked sounding so done with this dungeon. "I just want to leave whatever the hell this place is."

"Yeah, yeah, right," agreed Ryuji. Ren followed Hiro and Ryuji made it to an open jail cell. There was a hole in the cell that was a tunnel. Ren nodded, pushing glasses back into place.

"Through here," Ren said as he kneeled down and crawled into the hole.

"Okay, right behind you," Hiro said crawling through as well as Ryuji followed into it too.

"Crap!" shouted Ryuji.

"What's the matter with you?!" Hiro wondered.

"My bag's stuck!" Ryuji explained.

"Well, get it unstuck," Hiro insisted irritably.

"I'm tryin'," Ryuji said, as he finally got his bag free. "Okay, looks like we can get outta here." Ren made it out of the tunnel first, then Hiro, and then Ryuji. They rushed down and made it to an archway.

"Hey, hold up!" Ryuji shouted in a whisper. Ren and Hiro complied and hid with him. There were shadows down the hall. "Look! There're some guys in armor over there. They'll prolly call for back up if we try and take 'em on. We should go some other way...!" The teen trio ran back the other way. They made it to a drawbridge and rushed across it.

"Hey, we gotta hide!" Ryuji warned. The teens ducked behind some crates and barrels.

"They must be looking for us, huh?" Hiro nodded.

"Obviously," Ren said.

"I ain't playin' along with this anymore!" Ryuji said. "We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!"

"Over here," Ren said gesturing his hand over to a flight of stairs with Hiro and Ryuji following him.

"If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit?" Ryuji asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Hiro said. Finally making it up to the stairs they made it to a door. Ryuji was a bit out of breath as fell over with his hands on his knees.

"I-Is this... the exit!?" breathed Ryuji. "Hey, let's get the hell outta this place!" Ren nodded and opened the door followed by the other two. They went through the door and were met with another area in the dungeon. "Dude... you gotta be jokin'... this ain't the exit!? What the hell this place!?"

"Quit moping!" Hiro declared. "Let's just keep looking." The trio started their rush to find a way out of this place. Ryuji turned his head and saw some people in cages hanging over the water.

"H-Hey... Look... Ryuji pointed. "We really did hear people screamin'... So we ain't the only ones who got captured! Is, uh... is he OK...?" The ones in the cages were screaming for help.

"I don't know, Sakamoto?" Hiro said. "But right now we need to get out of here."

"Dude!? How could...!?" Ryuji said in shock.

"Senpai is right, Sakamoto-san," Ren said nodding. "Now, come on."

"Fine..." Ryuji sighed. As Hiro ran he couldn't help but glance at the caged individuals. He noticed the students were wearing Shujin uniforms.

 _"Are they supposed to be student's...?"_ Hiro thought.  _"Geez, what's going on? I know for a fact this isn't the school. Oh man, Makoto is more than likely going to give me an earful if we ever get out of here."_ He, Ren, and Ryuji ran and made it down a dead end.

"Another dead end...?" Ryuji growled. "Dammit! How the hell're we supposed to get outta here!?"

"Hey, you there," A voice called the group. The three searched around in confusion for the source of the voice. "Blondie! Silver Hair! Frizzy Hair! Look over here!" They all turned where they heard the noise and saw a short blue-eyed cat-looking creature just looking up at them.

"What is this thing!?" said a shocked Ryuji.

"It's talking!?" Hiro said with surprise and wonder.

"You're not soldiers of this castle, right!?" The cat creature asked. "Get me out of here! Look, the key's right there!" He said pointing towards the key on the wall.

"We're trying to get the hell outta here...!" Ryuji claimed. "I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"

"I'm locked up in here, so how can I be your enemy!?" The cat reasoned. "Help me out!"

"A cat?" Ren said rather calmly. "How can it talk?"

 _'He sounds rather calm for someone seeing something so unusual as this?'_ Hiro thought as he gave Ren a look.

"I am NOT a cat!" the 'cat' stated. "Say that again and I'll make you regret it!" There were footsteps fast approaching which seemed to worry Ryuji.

"They're catchin' up already...!" Ryuji said he then checked his phone. "Shit, there's still no service. Ain't there no way to contact someone outside!?" Ren and also Hiro checked their own cellphones as well. "How the hell do we get out...!?"

"Hey, you three!" called the 'cat'. "You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there. You don't want to get caught and executed, right?"

"If what you say is true...?" Ren asked. "You better not be lying."

"I'm not lying!" the 'cat' argued. "It's the truth!"

"This thing sounds like it's all talk..." Ryuji noted folding his arms.

"If you guys think you can get out on your own, then be my guest!" the 'Cat' said.

"Whadda we do...?" Ryuji asked. The footsteps only became louder and sounded like they were not too far away.

"Are you seriously messin' with us!?" Ryuji inquired of the 'Cat'.

"If you don't hurry, they'll catch you." the 'cat' reasoned.

"Screw it, just let uh...? 'It' out?" Hiro said raising an eyebrow. The 'cat' glared up at him from being called 'It'. "Judging from the situation we're in, I'm willing to take any kind of help."

"Yeah, I agree," Ren nodded. "Sakamoto-san, get the key and let the 'Cat' out."

"F-Fine..." Ryuji complied as he grabbed the key off the wall and opened it up. The 'cat' happily skipped out of the cage with a pleased smile.

"Ahhhh... Freedom tastes so great..." the 'cat' said victoriously.

"Now, where's the exit, you monster cat!?" Ryuji asked.

"Don't call me a cat! I am Morgana!"

"Shuddup and hurry it up!" Ryuji said. "You wanna be locked up again!?"

"A-All right, sheesh!" Morgana said. "Follow me, and stay quiet!" Morgana started running as the other three followed suit.

**-O-**

Sadayo Kawakami was in the teacher's room. The woman was sitting at her desk as she let out a sigh. She turned her toward the clock on the wall.

"Geez, it's fourth period already," she sighed. "Sakura-san said that Amamiya-kun left the house this morning. Should I contact the police...? No, that'll just be more of a hassle..." the woman sighed once more, placing her hand on her forehead and putting her fingers through her hair. "What did I do to deserve this...?"

**-O-**

Back inside the dungeon, Ren, Ryuji, Hiro are now joined by Morgana. The 'cat' or whatever it claimed itself to be agreed to lead them out of the castle.

"Oh well..." Ryuji sighed. "I guess we gotta follow it."

"It isn't like we have much choice," Hiro shrugged. They followed Morgana over to an undrawn bridge.

"What're you doin'?" Ryuji asked Morgana.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Morgana. "I'm lowering the bridge." He was standing next to a short, gray Kamoshida statue.

"Lowering the bridge?" Hiro asked.

Morgana turned to Ren. "You, Frizzy Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than Blondie and Silver Hair over here. Try checking around the mouth of this statue, OK?"

"OK, I'll give it a shot," Ren said. He stepped right up to the statue and pulled the jaw of it. Its eyes lit up a bright yellow and the bridge was drawn.

"How were we supposed to know that!?" Ryuji said.

"Hmph, amateur," Morgana huffed. "Come on, let's keep going!" The three made a dash on the bridge. But as soon as they made it across another armored knight appeared.

"Incoming!" Hiro warned as he quickly stopped in his tracks.

"A-Aah! Shit... Shit, it's them!" Ryuji screamed fearfully. Ren immediately changed into his new attire from earlier.

"Tch... You amateur!" Morgana said jumping off Ryuji's shoulder, he gave Hiro and Ryuji a look. "Both of you stay back. Hey, you!" he called up to Ren. "You can fight, right? Let's go!" Morgana did a little spin in the air and landed on his feet. "Come, Zorro!"

The being Morgana summoned, Zorro, had a wide, muscular stature wearing all black and wore a black silver belt with a big Z on it. It carried a rapier and did a 'Z' formation in the air with it.

"Y-You got one of those too!?" Said Ryuji in shock. The knight began changing shape.

"It's going to attack!" Hiro announced pointing at the shadow. Morgana only folded his arms and confidently smirked.

"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" Morgana said. The ones before Ren and Morgana were a demon with purple skin and another pumpkin. "Damn Shadows... they've taken up intercept positions!"

"And that means...?" Ren asked.

"It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us!" Morgana said. "I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!"

"I'll start!" Ren said. "Persona!" he summoned Arsene and unleashed an Eiha on the purple-skinned demon which was not killed.

"Hmph, I knew you were an amateur," Morgana said.

"Can you do better?" Ren asked cheekily with a grin.

"Watch and learn!" Morgana smiled back. "This is how you fight! Zorro, show your might!" Morgana summoned Zorro and attacked the floating pumpkin. Zorro rotated its rapier in a quick motion and then sent a wind blast straight at the pumpkin as it hunched over in a weakened state. "Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again! That's the most basics of basics! Remember it well!"

"I'll keep it in mind!" Ren nodded.

"C'mon, let's hurry and get through this!" Morgana said. He brought out Zorro again and used his wind attack to finish the pumpkin off

"Ravage them!" Ren summoned Arsene and used Eiha on the demon as it dissipated. Morgana stared up at Ren with an impressed smile.

"Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful." Morgana said to Ren.

"Persona...?" Ryuji said in confusion.

"What's a Persona...?" Hiro asked. "Is it that thing that comes out of you guys."

"Yes. You saw how Frizzy Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right?" Morgana said. "Well, everybody where's a mask deep within their heart. By removing that..." As if on cue, Ren's outfit reverted back to his school uniform.

"Huh...?" Ryuji gasped. "He turned back to normal..."

"Um, do you happen to know why I turn back to normal?" Ren asked Morgana.

"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control of your power yet," Morgana said. "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all-"

"Rrgh, that's enough!" Ryuji interjected. "This crap doesn't make any sense!"

"Can't you just sit down and listen for once, Blondie!?" Morgana snapped.

"Don't call me Blondie My name's Ryuji..."

"Sorry to interrupt!" Hiro said. "But shouldn't we start leaving!? Like now!"

"Yeah, Silver Hair is right," Morgana said. "You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go! Oh, but before that... take these. Use them carefully, OK?" He gave Ren some medicine.

"Thanks," Ren said. "So, where to?"

"It's not much farther to the exit," Morgana said. Morgana ran with the other three following him. They were running to a bridge until Ryuji stopped as he noticed something.

"Hold on a sec!" Ryuji said. Everyone stopped turning around to him. He made his way up to a cage with someone in it wearing a red sports uniform. "I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before..." Ryuji scowled. "Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!"

"Of course you have seen what this guy is wearing," Hiro said stepping next to Ryuji. "He's wearing the volleyball team uniform."

"Oh yeah!" Ryuji said. "I keep forgettin' you were on the team."

"And I'm trying to forget..." Hiro said with a sad look. Ren eyed Hiro curiously.

 _'What does he mean by 'trying to forget'?'_ Ren thought as he stared at Hiro.

"But why would this guy be in here?" Ryuji wondered.

"Come on, let's go!" Morgana said turning around.

"Hold on, dammit!" Ryuji said.

"What is it? We need to go fast!" Morgana argued.

"But...!" Ryuji said.

"Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?" Morgana reasoned. "Besides, they're-"

 _ **"There!"**  s_aid the voice of an armored guard who approached the group as the bridge lowered.

"You should've just listened to me...!" Morgana expressed.

"Let's fight," Ren said as his outfit changed. "It isn't going to let us go."

"I'm glad you stick to your guns," Morgana said. The guard turned into a fairy creature. Its wings flapped behind it as it flew in front of the group.

"Looks like it's rarin' to go too!" Morgana noticed. The fairy separated in two. Two fairies were now in front of Ren and Morgana.

"Persona!" Ren ripped off his mask and attacked one of the fairies with Eiha. He weakened the one he attacked and followed with a 'Cleave' attack. Arsene brought his bladed foot down on the Pixie killing it.

Morgana took his turn next to blast a Garu on the remaining Pixie. The Pixie went to physically attack Morgana who evaded the attack. Joker took his turn to slice down the shadow with his knife. After the fight, Ren's outfit changed back to his school uniform.

"All right!" Morgana said. "Let's get away before more show up!"

"Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here...!" Ryuji said pointing at the volleyball player.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Morgana groaned. "There's no time to explain. Look I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest." With that, Morgana ran across the bridge.

"We should do as he says," Ren said to Ryuji and Hiro. "Come on, you guys."

"We gotta leave, Sakamoto," Hiro said.

"Dammit," cursed Ryuji. "Fine, I'm coming!" They made it across the bridge and followed Morgana into a dark hallway.

"The entrance hall is right above here!" Morgana informed. "The exit's close... Keep it up!" They followed Morgana threw the main hall and to the exit. "We're here!"

"Finally!" said in Ryuji in relief. "We're saved...!" He ran to a door and tried to force it open.

It's not openin'!" He turned to Morgana. "D'you trick us, you jerk!"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" said, Morgana. "Over here!" He quickly skipped through a door behind him.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Ryuji as he and the other two followed. They ran into a room dimly lit room with bookshelves. Ren quickly made out the ventilation shaft.

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Hiro asked. "This looks like a dead end?"

"Yeah, and where are we supposed to get from here!?" Ryuji chimed in. "There aren't even any windows!"

"Ugh, amateurs..." groaned Morgana. "This is the basics of basics."

"A ventilation shaft?" Ren voiced.

"That's right!" Morgana said happily jumping in the air. "As I thought, you're a natural at this. It leads all the way outside."

"I see..." Ryuji said. "Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!" He started clambering up the bookcases. "And a one, and a-"

"Hey, make sure to be..." Hiro said before...

"Whoa...!" Ryuji screamed in surprise.

"Quiet," Hiro said as Ryuji fell along with the ventilation grate.

"Oww... Crap!" Ryuji said. "The enemy didn't hear us, did they?"

"I hope not," Hiro said folding his arms. "They might have heard all the noise you were making. But now we can make our escape."

"Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here...!" Ryuji commented.

"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out," Morgana suggested. "Now, get going."

"But... what about you?" Ryuji asked him.

"There's something that I still have to do," Morgana declared. "We're going our separate ways."

"Well, we appreciate the help, Morgana," Ren said with a smile.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have made it out without you," Hiro agreed. Ryuji climbed the vent first, then Hiro went right after him.

"Bye," Ren waved. "Oh, and don't get caught again."

"You better be careful too," Morgana said with a grin. "See ya." He and Ren shared smiles and nods until Ren followed his schoolmates. Morgana followed a little as Ren disappeared into the shaft. "Those three seem useful..." He thought aloud. "Especially the frizzy-haired one, if my judgment's right..."

**-O-**

Ren, Ryuji, and Hiro were all on the sidewalk they met on, all breathing heavily like they ran a marathon. Ryuji had his hands placed on his knees.

"Did we make it...?" Ryuji asked the other two. Ren pulled out his smartphone.

 **"You have returned to the real world."**  A female voice said.  **"Welcome back."**

"Huh? Returned?" said Ryuji. "Does that mean we got away?"

"Probably," Ren said casually.

"We must've gotten away..." Hiro said. "We are back in Shibuya. Well, what do you guys think?"

"I dunno what to think anymore..." Ryuji said. "What was all that anyway...? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat! The hell's goin' on!?"

"Sakamoto...!" Hiro said teeth gritted. "Quiet down before..."

"What's with the yelling?" said an officer who strolled up with another officer on a bike. "Are you students of Shujin?"

"Too late..." Hiro muttered in a whisper.

"Cutting classes, are we?" the officer commented.

"Huh? No!" Ryuji uttered. "We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!" It was at this time Hiro hung his head and face-palmed himself.

 _"Why the hell would he even tell that to them...!?"_ Hiro shouted in thought.

"Hand over your bag," The officer insisted. "You better not be doing any drugs."

"Why would you think that!?" yelled Ryuji.

"Are you his friends?" asked the officer on the bike to Ren and Hiro.

"Something like that," Ren shrugged.

"Then you should go to school," said the officer. "Take him with you."

"Yes, Officer," Hiro said with a nod. He knew to act when talking to a police officer with his Dad being a Police Detective.

"Like I'm tryin' to say...!" growled Ryuji. "I don't know what's going on either!"

 _'Dude, Shut up! You're only making everything worse!'_ Hiro angrily thought.

"We passed by Shujin on the way here." The officer said. "There's nothing out of the ordinary about it. If you spout any more nonsense, I'll contact your school. Is that what you want?"

"No," Hiro shook his head. "We'll head straight to school right away."

"C'mon, say somethin'!" Ryuji said to Ren.

"Let's get going to school," Ren said casually.

"Uh, that's not what I meant..." Ryuji said. Ren started walking off to Shujin casually.

"W-Wait a sec!" Ryuji stuttered. "Is that guy for real...?"

"Hurry up," Hiro ordered. "Let's go." He told Ryuji and started walking.

Ryuji groaned frustratedly. "Fine, I'm goin'!" He said stomping after his schoolmates.

Hiro, Ren, and Ryuji were standing right in front of the Shujin Academy. The building didn't look like the castle, it now just looked like the same old school.

"Look," Hiro said. "It's Shujin. But it's back to normal."

"Hmm," Ren nodded. "Nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"It's this for real..." Ryuji said in disbelief. "I'm sure we came the same way... What's goin' on here...?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you," said Shujin's school counselor walking out of the building. "We received a call from the police."

"That damn cop snitched on us after all!" Ryuji growled irritably.

 _"It's no surprise,"_ thought Hiro.  _"Of course they would report us being this late to School. I just realized... not only Makoto may be upset with me but my Dad as well. Man, am I gonna get it."_

"Hmm?" The counselor hummed in thought. "It's rare not to see you alone." He pointed his question at Ryuji. "Where were you roaming around until at this time?"

"Uhh... a ca- a castle?" Ryuji fumbled his words. Once again, Hiro face-palmed himself again.

 _'Does he really think people will believe him!?'_ Hiro thought irritably.

"So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" The counselor said.

"What's this about a 'castle'?" asked an all-too-familiar voice. Who asked was Suguru Kamoshida himself.

"Kamoshida!?" said a startled Ryuji.

"Kamoshida..." Hiro repeated.

"Nakamura, I could've sworn I remember you heading down here to Shujin Academy this morning," Kamoshida said, with a fold of his arms. "It's quite a surprise to see you next to someone like Sakamoto."

"Ah, it wasn't by choice, sir," Hiro said trying to act respectfully. "I just ended up with him this morning by some chance."

"Is that right?" Kamoshida turned to Ryuji. "And you seem so carefree, Sakamoto. Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team."

"Shuddup!" Ryuji yelled. "It's your fault that-"

"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!" shouted the counselor and then sighed. "There's not much leeway left for you, you know?"

"He's the one that provoked me!" Ryuji argued.

"Do you really want to be expelled?" The counselor countered. "In any case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!"

"What!?" Ryuji growled. "This is bullshit!"

"Come now," Kamoshida smiled at the counselor. "I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame."

"Well, if you say so..." said the school counselor. "Still, you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late."

"Fine..." Ryuji groaned.

"Okay," Hiro nodded.

"Before you go, Nakamura, we need to talk," Kamoshida said to Hiro.

"Sure," Hiro said. Kamoshida turned his eyes over to Ren.

"By the way... you're that new transfer student, correct? Ren Amamiya..." asked Kamoshida. Ryuji started following the counselor into the school but not before giving Kamoshida a venomous glare and continued his trek into the building. Hiro stayed behind since Kamoshida wanted to talk to him.

"Have we met somewhere?" Kamoshida asked Ren.

"You offered a girl a ride this morning," Ren reminded.

"That's right..." Kamoshida said with a shake of his head. "I remember now. Well, I'll overlook this just for today. I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled, understand?"

 _'What does he mean by 'cause any trouble'?'_ Hiro thought.  _"Amamiya doesn't look like a bad guy at all. Did he do something wrong?"_

"I understand," Ren nodded.

 _"At least he's respectful,"_ thought Hiro.  _"Even if he's talking to someone like Kamoshida."_

"At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office," ordered Kamoshida. "I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting." He turned to leave but looked back at Ren. "Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life. Nakamura, follow me."

"I'm coming," Hiro said. "See you around, Amamiya."

"Yeah," Ren nodded as Hiro followed Kamoshida inside Shujin Academy.

**-O-**

**[Interrogation Room]**

"The school turned into an old castle...?" Sae asked Ren as if she was not even convinced at what Ren just told her. "A talking cat...? Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around."

"I'm only trying to tell you what I know," Ren replied. "I never said you'd believe me, Niijima-san. I stand by what I told you. Take it how you will." She looked at her watch to survey how much time she had left.

"I going to have you continue the story," Sae said. "The one who received a 'calling card' from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist..." Sae moved the two calling card's out of the way to reveal a picture of Suguru Kamoshida. "An alumnus from Shujin Academy-the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida."

"Disgusting pervert," Ren commented with a glare. Just remembering that bastard brought all the memories of everything he's done.

"It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from... indulging his desire," Sae herself sounded abhorred when thinking about Kamoshida's crime. "He confessed to it all. But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred. Why did you target him?"

"He was going after my friends," said Ren. "I couldn't let him do that."

"Then I assume it was personal, wasn't it?" Sae asked as Ren gave her a slow nod. "Continue?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one.
> 
> I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> Later!


	4. Half-Normal School Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Persona
> 
> It is owned by Atlus
> 
> I just own my OC's
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

**Persona 5: Strength of the Wolf Pt.4**

* * *

**Date: 4/11/20XX - Day: Monday - Time of day: Lunchtime - Location: Shujin Academy, First floor**

Hiro followed behind Kamoshida. After walking a bit Kamoshida stopped and turned around to face Hiro. The man was quite tall so he looked down at Hiro. Hiro was tall himself for his age. 5'11, the same height as his Dad but Kamoshida was still taller than he was as he simply just towered over him.

"If your gonna ask me to rejoin the volleyball team..." Hiro began. "You can forget it. I told you after we won nationals last year I was quitting. We won and now I'm finished with volleyball."

Kamoshida scoffed. "It's quite a shame, really." he crossed his arms. "You had a lot of potentials to be a professional."

"That's nice of you to say..." Hiro said. "But I also have my reasons for wanting to quit." Hiro turned to leave. "If you excuse me, I need to get to class."

"Hold on, that thing I wanted to talk to you about was..." Kamoshida said placing a hand on Hiro's shoulder and getting close so he could whisper. "You can't go talking about how practice goes for the team, cause you know that nobody will believe you and you'll risk getting expelled and your hopes getting into college. You understand?"

"Yeah..." Hiro exhaled in irritation. "I understand." he began walking which lead to Kamoshida taking his hand off Hiro's shoulder.

"See you around, Nakamura!" Kamoshida said with a smile and wave. "Enjoy your day!" he was waving off Hiro as he kept walking. As soon as Hiro was around the corner Kamoshida put his hand down and his face turned into an angry glare. "Quitter," he muttered under his breath.

**-O-**

Ren walked upstairs to Shujin's faculty office. As he walked in Ms. Kawakami saw him. When she made eye contact with him she looked down at her desk. Ren assumed she was probably upset with him for being late.

"Unbelievable..." the woman sighed. "Being over half a day late on your first day...? Can you explain yourself?"

Yep. Like Ren assumed she was quite peeved. At least she wasn't incredibly mad. The real thing Ren was worried about was Sakura-san. He knew he was probably going to give him an earful when he got back. Ren thought of the only thing he could think of. The teacher might think he's just insane if he says it but oh well.

"I was in a castle," Ren stated seriously. He was more curious about her reaction.

"You can't be serious..." Kawakami turned around her chair as gave Ren a cold look, not believing him about the castle. "Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday. More importantly... I heard you were caught along with that Sakamoto-kun."

"'That' Sakamoto...?" Ren repeated. "He's pretty vulgar but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. At least, I don't think so."

Kawakami sighed shaking her head. "Just don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble. He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though..."

_'Huh?'_ Ren thought.  _'Was Ryuji in track and field at some point? Maybe that's the reason why he's so hostile to Kamoshida?'_

"By the way..." Kawakami spoke. "I also heard you weren't just caught with Sakamoto-kun but also with Nakamura-kun."

"Do you know him?" Ren asked wondered if she knew Hiro or not.

"Of course I do," Kawakami confirmed. "I was his teacher for his homeroom class when he was a Second-year. Strange though, it isn't like him to be late. He's a pretty diligent student and he was on the Volleyball team during his First and Second-year's."

_'So, Senpai was on the Volleyball team,'_ Ren deduced in thought.  _'I wonder what made him want to quit? It might've been Kamoshida's doing?'_

"Anyway, breaks almost over," Kawakami said. "Classes will end at 5th period today because of the subway accident. I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes. Follow me."

**-O-**

Ms. Kawakami guided Ren to her classroom, class 2-D. Ren could hear people talking about him and staring at him too. He decided to just keep facing forward and following Ms. Kawakami. When they got to the classroom, the bell rang for class to begin. As the students walked into the classroom they took their seats and Kawakami told Ren to stand next to the podium so he could introduce himself to the class. Among all the students he noticed Ann walking into the class. It was nice to have someone in the class he just me. She made eye contact with him, Ren wanted to wave but decided against when she immediately faced away from him toward the window. Ren realized that he probably made her mad with him for turning up late to school even though she saw him this morning.

"Being super late on his first day? Is he insane..."

"He looks normal though..."

"But he might slug us if we look him in the eye..."

"Settle down," Kawakami said to get everyone's attention bringing the chit-chatter to a halt. "Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Ren Amamiya. Today, we..." Kawakami started to think of the best way to try to give a reason why Ren wasn't here at School. "Had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well. Amamiya-kun, please say something to the class."

"I'm Ren Amamiya," Ren announced to everyone. "It's nice to meet you."

"He seems quiet... but I bet when he loses it..."

"I mean, he was arrested for assault, right..."

"Uh, so..." Kawakami started as she was trying to bring the attention back to her. "Your seat will be... hmm..." Kawakami surveyed the room until she spotted an open seat behind Ann Takamaki. "Over there. The one that's open. Sorry, but can the people nearby share your textbooks with him for today?"

"This sucks..." a female student quietly muttered. A boy with blue-tinted hair with a mark under his eye, a band-aid, and another mark below the band-aid grimaced. Ren noticed the boy held this boy had this scared and guilty look. Ren put his hands in his pockets made his way over to his appointed seat.

"Lies..." he heard Ann say as he walked past her. Ren made eye contact with her and she with him. She probably figured out the school was lying just to save themselves since a new student arrived hours late on his first day.

"Um, hi..." Ren gave a small smile and wave a little but Ann groaned and turned away from him. Ren sat in his desk, as he did a pair of girls in the row next to his began to talk.

"Did you catch that? do those two know each other? Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?"

"That means she's cheating on him with Kamoshida. Then again, this is Takamaki-san we're talking about..."

"For real. That side of the room is totally awful."

_'Wow,'_ thought Ren.  _'Are these people serious? I get that they're freaked out about me with my criminal record, but what do they have against Takamaki-san? She's really nice and what do they mean cheating with Kamoshida?'_

"Oh, right!" Kawakami said like she just remembered something important. "The volleyball rally's in two days. Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other. Well then, let's get class started. Who's on duty today?"

"Everyone, please rise..." said the blue-tinted haired boy as everyone stood up along with him. After, Ms. Kawakami began her class lecture. Ren was paying attention but still, though, he kinda hated the fact that those girls were using him to make more rumors about Takamaki. Ren slightly leaned close enough to whisper to Ann.

"Sorry," Ren apologized. Ann figured he was talking to her as she half-turned her head and gave him a smile. She thought the way she brushed him off earlier was a little harsh. When Ren spoke to her this morning, he was pretty nice. He definitely didn't seem like someone with a record.

"Don't worry about it," she said giving a small nod along with a smile.

**-O-**

**Date: 4/11/20XX - Day: Monday - Time of Day: After School - Location: Shujin Academy, First floor**

The final bell rang for school to let out. Hiro walked out of his classroom, his bag slung over his shoulder with a hand in his pocket. Now, Hiro was always one to pay attention to all his classes but with what he saw today, how could he?

_'I can't get that castle and that other 'Kamoshida' out of my head,'_  Hiro pondered as he walked down the hall.  _'No matter how hard I try, I can't quit thinking about it. Maybe talking to Amamiya and Sakamoto will help. I'm sure they're thinking about all as well. I'm sure Hamuko will be okay walking home by herself. She's done it before and she has her cell phone on her to call Dad or me if something happens. Okay so..."_

"Hiro!" Hiro froze in place hearing his childhood friend's voice.

_'Oh, crap!'_  Hiro thought as he swallowed a lump in his throat.  _'_ _It's Makoto! She is really going to make me regret being late. She can't be that mad, can't she?'_ Hiro turned toward Makoto, his eyes widened seeing the very unhappy expression on her face. She almost looked like she was trying to glare a hole in his head with the piercing look she was giving him.  _'Okay, I take that back. She's PO'd.'_

"Listen, Mako I..." Hiro started as Makoto only walked past him.

"Follow me," Makoto said as she stopped walking, she turned her head showing off her glare again. "Now." She had a tight hold of her school bag's strap.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hiro said quickly and followed her. He could feel the eyes of some of the students as they walked past. They made it to the stairs and started walking on them. They were both quiet until Hiro spoke first. "Okay, listen, I can explain."

"Okay, then explain why today you showed up to school hour's late," Makoto said not even turning to face him. "You told me during our exchange of messages that you were on your way here. Also, did you even get the message's I sent you after."

"Say what!?" Hiro pronounced. "How many did you send?"

"About eighteen messages," Makoto said nonchalantly.

"Seriously...?" Hiro just realized he hasn't looked at his cell phone all until this time since his phone was pretty much broken at that castle. He took it out and sure enough, he noticed exactly eighteen messages. All said they were from 'Makoto N.'. They got to the top of the stairs to the second floor and finally, Makoto turned around to face him.

"Okay, all I can say is that I'm sorry," Hiro pleaded. "And it won't happen again. Please don't be too mad." he sighed putting his head down.

"I'm not mad," Makoto stated shaking her head.

"Wait, huh?" Hiro said quickly bringing his head back up. "You mean you're not mad?"

"No," she shook her head again. "Well, I was sort of. But I am actually more relieved than mad. Three students from Shujin go missing and don't make it to school at the end of lunchtime. I was worried something might've happened to you all."

"Really?" Hiro questioned scratching the back of his head.

"Hiro, I'm Student Council President," reminded Makoto. "It's my job to make sure all the students are safe and accounted for. I was told you were caught along with Sakamoto-kun. That was peculiar to me since the two of you have barely interacted with one another."

"We just kinda ran into to each other this morning by chance," Hiro explained. "Honestly, he may be pretty rough around the edges but he's not a bad guy."

"But what really caught my attention was that you two were also with the transfer student," Makoto mentioned.

"You mean Amamiya?" wondered Hiro.

"You've met him?" she asked.

"Yeah, we met that day I took Hamuko here to come to see you," Hiro said. "He's seem's pretty nice from what I can tell."

"I see," Makoto said slowly. "Interesting." she placed her hand on her chin in thought.

"What do you mean?" Hiro wondered what she meant.

"It's nothing," Makoto shook her head. "Just don't be late to school again and..." Makoto placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Just be careful."

Hiro thought about making a joke at her but decided against. He figured Makoto was showing genuine concern considering they pretty much grew up together. He gave her a nod with his head.

"Okay, I'll be careful," Hiro said with a smile.

"Good," Makoto smiled back. "I have to go to the Council Room. I'll talk to you later, yes?"

"Sure," Hiro nodded as Makoto left. He let out a sigh as he placed his hands in his pockets. At least she wasn't completely upset with him. She was more worried than angry, that's what Hiro was more relieved about.

_'Alright, I need to talk to Amamiya and Sakamoto_ _about that castle,'_  thought Hiro.  _'They gotta be thinking about it too.'_

With luck, Hiro saw Ren walk out of his classroom. After Ren walked out he noticed the school turn into the castle from earlier today and grasped his head in pain, feeling light-headedness. Ms. Kawakami stepped out of her classroom to check on him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Ms. Kawakami asked making her way up to Ren.

"Is this... a castle?" Ren managed to ask as he fought his headache.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Kawakami asked. "Also, it seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them." she sighed irritably. "I can't even catch a break... why do I have to deal with this?"

Ren let go of his head and stared at Kawakami. He kinda felt bad for putting her through a bit of trouble by not showing up on time even though it wasn't by choice.

"You should head straight home without stopping anywhere," Kawakami suggested. "Sakura-san sounded pretty angry."

"OK," Ren nodded. "I'll be sure to head home."

"Oh, about Sakamoto-kun. Don't get involved-" Ryuji walked up to both Ren and Ms. Kawakami. "Speak of the devil..." She folded her arms. "What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today?"

"Ugh..." groaned Ryuji. "It was nothin'." He claimed as he rubbed the bottom of his nose.

"And you haven't dyed your hair back to black either..." The woman noted. Hiro was listening to their conversation unnoticed by them.

_"Man, Ms. Kawakami sounds so tired..."_ Hiro thought.  _"Don't know why it's a problem for Sakamoto dying his hair black. It was a good look for him."_

"Sorry 'bout that," Ryuji replied with a hint of sarcasm and then walked up to Ren. "I'll be waitin' on the rooftop." with that, Ryuji walked away from them toward the stairs to get to the roof.

Kawakami sighed for probably the one-hundredth time that day. "See?" she said to Ren. "That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?" Ms. Kawakami walked away from with a shake of her head. As soon as she left, Hiro stepped up to Ren.

"Amamiya, hey," Hiro greeted him.

"Hi, Senpai," Ren said.

"Glad I found you," Hiro smiled. "So, how was school on the first day for you?"

"Eh, it was okay," Ren shrugged. "Despite all the rumors I've been hearing."

"Oh?" Hiro said. "I'm sorry to hear that. Must be irritating."

"I'm getting by," Ren shrugged again. "Oh? I need to go to the rooftop."

"Yeah, sure," Hiro smiled. "You mind if I tag along? I need to talk to you and Sakamoto about earlier."

"I'm sure he'd be okay with it if I brought you since you were there with us," Ren stated.

"I know where the roof is," Hiro said. "Well, duh, I know where it is. It is the roof. Follow me." Hiro gestured for Ren to follow. They walked for a bit until they saw Kamoshida and Principal Kobayakawa. They stopped to listen to their conversation.

"Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here?" Kamoshida conveyed. "He's already started associating with Sakamoto. Even Nakamura is now hanging around them. A student with a criminal record, the culprit of an assault case, and a student who used to be on MY volleyball team. At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school."

"Now, don't be like that..." Kobayakawa declared. "This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are our star. Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well."

"Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Kobayokawa?" Kamoshida said with a frown but then smiled. "All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me. Oh, one more thing, sir? It's about Nakamura. With him being a former player on my team there's a chance he could talk about the Volleyball practice..."

"No need to worry," Kobayakawa said. "If push comes to shove, I'll be sure to inform him the consequences if he were ever to perform such an act."

"Thank you, Principal Kobayakawa," Kamoshida grinned proudly as and the principal went their separate ways.

"So, they have a plan for me in case I say anything, huh?" Hiro mumbled to himself while folding his arms.

"Wow..." Ren mouthed.

"What is it?" Hiro asked.

"I just think it's funny that the Principal acts like he's got a man-crush on Kamoshida," Ren expressed twirling a lock of his hair.

Hiro snickered a bit at that. "Yeah, he likes to kiss his ass too much," remarked Hiro. "Here, let's head to the roof. Don't wanna keep Sakamoto waiting too long." He started walking with Ren following him. Hiro turned his head and saw Yuuki Mishima just standing in the hall by himself. "Hold on a sec, Amamiya..." Hiro said as he walked up to Mishima. "Mishima?" The boy seemed to be spacing out. "Hey, Mishima?" Hiro snapped his fingers to get the younger boy's attention.

"Huh?" Mishima came back to reality and noticed Hiro. "Oh, Nakamura-senpai!" Mishima's body straightened up. "I'm sorry. I was spacing out, wasn't I?"

"Hey, it's okay," Hiro smiled as he simply shrugged. "It happens. Have you met, Amamiya?"

"Hmm?" Mishima turned to Ren as his eyes went wide as his face went blue with shame. "Uh..."

"We've met," Ren confirmed. "He's in my class."

"Really?" Hiro said. "Huh? Would you imagine that?"

"Senpai...?" Mishima spoke up. "Is it really true you quit the Volleyball Team?"

"I did," nodded Hiro. "Decided I'd focus my final year trying to get into college."

"I see..." Mishima said. "Is there anything else you both want from me?"

"Nah," Hiro said. "We're just heading to the roof right now."

"But, nobody's allowed up there..." Mishima commented.

"True," Hiro said. "No one's allowed up there but the Gardening Club from what I hear,"

"We're meeting Sakamoto-san there," Ren admitted.

"Oh, okay..." Mishima said. "Just head up the stairs and you'll get there."

"That's right," Hiro smiled kindly. "See you later, Mishima. Take care of yourself."

"Sure, senpai. Thanks." Mishima nodded. Hiro and Ren started making their way to the roof.

**-O-**

Both teens finally made it to the roof. Ren seemed to take in the sights of the roof. It was nothing special and he did notice the garden there in the corner of it. They found Ryuji in a chair leaning it back a little bit. They walked up to him as he soon as he saw them.

"There you are," he said to Ren. "Sorry for callin' you up here like this. I see you brought senpai here too."

"Yeah, bumped into him earlier," Ren nodded.

"I assumed you wanted to talk about what we went through in that castle?" Hiro said.

"Yeah," Ryuji nodded. "Oh, yeah? About Kawakami?" he said to Ren. "Bet she told you stuff like 'Don't get involved with Sakamoto.', huh?"

"Oh, my word!" Ren said with a fake gasp. "How did you know? You must be a psychic!" Ren then went back to his usual composed self. "Well, all she said was that your trouble."

Ryuji sighed. "Figured as much. Then again, we're in the same boat. I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talking about it. No wonder you were so gutsy."

_'Amamiya has a criminal record...?'_ thought Hiro.  _'That's the first time I've heard that? Though, it would make sense why Kamoshida would tell him to not cause any problems and why Makoto acted a little strange when I said he was a good guy. I stand by what I said but Amamiya certainly doesn't seem like someone with a criminal record. Wonder how he got it?'_

Hiro coughed into his fist to get everyone's attention. "Anyway, can we talk about that castle?" Hiro asked. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Right?" Ryuji said. "What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle... It wasn't a dream, right? You guys remember it too, yeah?"

"It couldn't be a dream..." Hiro said folding his arms. "It felt too real."

"Yeah," Ren agreed as he leaned against a desk.

"Well, just 'cause we all remember it doesn't mean much though," said Ryuji. "I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida. So yeah... uh, thanks, Amamiya."

"You saved me too," Hiro smiled. "Thank you, Amamiya."

"You're welcome, guys," Ren said. "It was nothing. Anyone would've done the same."

"Maybe," Hiro shrugged. "But you're being too modest."

"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there..." Ryuji said. "You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him." Hiro put his head down and stared at the ground.

_"Would they believe me if I told them...?"_ Hiro thought.  _"I was told to keep it all the secret but... I don't know?"_

"Kamoshida is that guy we met earlier, right?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, the ripped mophead," Ryuji said bitterly. "That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle. No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals. The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that... I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..."

"Maybe...?" Hiro seemed to ponder the thought of going to the castle as well even though they were almost killed in there.

"Ugh, forget it!" Ryuji groaned standing up. "Must've all been a dream! It has to be!"

"It sure was a very realistic dream," Ren noted.

"'Realistic', yeah," Ryuji said. "But it couldn't have all been real."

"It is hard not to think about it," Hiro stated. "But we should stop thinking about it for now. Trying to figure out something you don't understand will give you a headache."

"Probably..." Ryuji sighed. "Anyway, sorry to drag you guys up here like this. That's all I had to say." he looked at Ren. "Ya know, we might be pretty similar. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine as 'Troublemakers'."

"Who are you calling a troublemaker?" Hiro asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, you're pretty much in the same boat, right senpai?" Ryuji said. "I hear some members of the volleyball team and students are avoidin' you since you quit the team, huh?

Hiro sighed crossing his arms. "Like the plague."

"By the way, is that rumor for real?" Ryuji wondered. "The one where it says you and Kamoshida were close to beating the shit out of each other?"

"We were not close to beating each other up, even though it did get a little heated..." Hiro informed. "You know how rumors are. Especially at this school."

"Yeah, for real," Ryuji agreed. "Though, that was pretty badass when you punched that other Kamoshida in the back of the head," Ryuji said smirking. "Gotta give you some points for that."

"Oh, thanks," Hiro smiled as he clutched his scarf. "It was nothing special. Felt good though."

"Hahaha! Anyway, I'll come talk if I see you guys around," Ryuji said. "Don't ignore me, all right?"

"You got it," Ren nodded.

"Seeya," Ryuji said and then took his leave and left the roof.

"We should start heading home too, huh?" Hiro said. "You wanna walk to the station together?"

"Sure," Ren said with a smile.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Hiro said. The two teens left the school to head to the train station.

**-O-**

Hiro and Ren walked to the station together. They made it to the train station and waited alongside other patrons for the train to arrive.

"So, Amamiya?" Hiro said, trying to make conversation. "Where do you live? What's your stop?"

"Yongen," Ren stated. "Yongen-Jaya."

"Yongen, huh?" Hiro said folding his arms. "That's right after my stop. I never asked it but must be tough moving to a new place, huh?"

Ren put his head down. A glowering look on his face. Moving to a new place is pretty tough with trying to adjust and all that. Ren has always wanted to go to the big city but he didn't think getting a criminal record was the only way he could achieve that.

"Yeah," He muttered softly. Hiro noticed Ren's expression. He assumed he probably asked him the wrong thing. Feeling he might've offended him, Hiro tugged his scarf nervously.

"Sorry," Hiro said. "I didn't mean to ask that."

"Oh no," Ren shook his head. "You didn't need to be sorry at all, senpai."

"Thanks," Hiro smiled. The train came by as Hiro and Ren boarded it. "Well, I do hope the rumors going on about you haven't been getting on your nerves."

"I've been managing so far..." Ren shrugged. "Though, most people are avoiding me and giving me weird looks but nothing to write home or cry about."

"Still, must be a tad annoying, huh?" Hiro said. "Glad to see you're not bothered by rumors." Ren only gave him a nod. The train was going to a stop which was where Hiro's stop was. "Here's my stop," Hiro stepped off the train. "Good talking to you, Amamiya. See ya tomorrow, yeah? Let's try to head to school and not end up anywhere else tomorrow morning too."

"Haha, yeah," Ren smiled. "Bye, Senpai."

"Later," Hiro stepped off the train and headed back to his home for the day.

**-O-**

Hiro walked up to his front door and opened it. As he got in, he took off his shoes at the front door. What was peculiar to him was that by the door it wasn't just Hamuko's shoes but also a pair of black high heels.

"Hamuko, you here!" Hiro called. "I'm home!"

"Yeah!" his sister answered back. Hiro was relieved she made it back home safely even though she always did. "I'm in the living room watching TV."

"Your older brother is home?" a familiar woman's voice asked Hamuko.

"Mmhm," Hamuko answered. "That's him."

_'Huh? Who's that?'_  Hiro wondered.  _'Is someone else in the house with Hamuko? Did she bring someone over?'_

Hiro walked through his home and walked into the living room. There he found Hamuko sitting on their couch watching TV, but there with her was an unfamiliar middle-aged woman that looked to be in her mid 40's, she had dark-brown hair in a bob style, brown eyes, and light skin. She was wearing a tan apron, underneath she was wearing a white button-up shirt with her sleeves to her elbows, black bell-bottom jeans, and wearing a pair of slippers.

"Hello there," the woman smiled kindly. "Your Nakamura-san's oldest? Yasuhiro, yes?"

"Please call me Hiro," Hiro said to her. "What's your name, Ma'am?"

"Forgive me," the lady nodded. "My name is Kaede Ichihara. Your new housekeeper."

"A housekeeper?" Hiro asked.

"Yes," Kaede said. "Your father hired me. My job's while at your home are cleaning, laundry, helping you with homework if needed, and cooking. Speaking of which, in about an hour, dinner will be ready."

"You made dinner too?" Hiro wondered scratching his head.

"Yes," Kaede nodded with a smile. "I hope you like Katsudon."

"Yeah, that's fine," Hiro said. "I'm guessing my Dad isn't here?"

"No," Kaede shook her head. "Nakamura-san won't be home for a few days due to his work. He wanted to talk to you over the phone. He said you weren't at school for pretty much the whole day."

Hiro's face went blue. He figured his Dad would have a few words for him about him, Ren, and Ryuji being late to school.

"Did he want me to call him?" Hiro asked.

"He did," Kaede nodded in confirmation. "He wants you to call him as soon as you got home."

"Okay," Hiro said. "I'll do that." Hiro swung his school bag over his shoulder and pulled out his phone and started walking to the stairs.

"Hamuko, dinner will be ready soon," Kaede said the youngest of the Nakamura children.

"Okay," Hamuko said nodding as Hiro started walking up the stairs to his room.

Hiro walked into his bedroom and opening his door. He had a shelf stacked with old sports trophies since he played a lot of sports growing up, a couple of movie posters on the wall next to his bed, a closet with his clothes hanging from hangers, a small shelf stacked with books and a desk he uses for studying as well as using his computer. Besides his computer is a picture he took with his family. It was a picture from back when Hiro's mother, Junko was alive. She was a beautiful woman, with brown eyes and silvery-white hair which was who Hiro inherited it from. The picture was taken at the park, his mother, Junko was smiling and holding two-year-old Hamuko, Akitoshi was smiling with an arm placed around Junko and he had his hand on Hiro's shoulder with 10-year-old Hiro grinning in the picture and holding up a peace sign.

Hiro placed his school bag on a rack, letting it hang there. He walked up to his desk and picked up the photo and smiled at it. He stared at it for a bit until he sighed softly and placed it back on his computer desk. He removed his school blazer and white dress shirt leaving him in his light grey, v-neck shirt. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and called his Dad's number. The phone rang a few times until his father answered.

"Hello, Dad?" Hiro spoke first.

**"Hiro..."**  Akitoshi said.  **"Would you care to explain to me why you were late to school today?"**

"Oh, so you heard, huh?" Hiro said. He could hear the slight disappointment in his father's voice.

**"Of course I heard,"**  Akitoshi sighed.  **"Shujin called the station. When I heard my son and a couple of other students were late I thought 'That doesn't sound anything like Hiro'?"**

"Yeah, okay, Dad," Hiro said. "I promise I won't be late to school. It won't happen again."

**"I hope not,"**  Akitoshi said. **"And to think your sister and I all saw you leave this morning."**

"I know," Hiro said. "I promise though, I will not be late to school ever again."

**"Good,"**  Akitoshi said.  **"That's what I like to hear. Okay, I gotta get back to it. I'm gonna be gone for a while at the police station. I'm working a case so it'll be a while until I'm back home."**

"Okay," nodded Hiro. "Oh, hold on. About Ichihara-san?"

**"Ah, I assume you mean Kaede?"**  Akitoshi said. **"I'm sorry I didn't I didn't say anything about her to you."**

"It's fine, Dad," Hiro said. "I was a little surprised. Why did you hire a housekeeper?"

**"Well, with you trying to focus on your entrance exam for college, I thought it'd be a good idea to hire her,"**  Akitoshi said.

"Is Hamuko okay with this?" Hiro asked.

**"Yeah, she's fine with it,"**  Akitoshi said.  **"She was with me when I interviewed Kaede about the job so they know each other and she's familiar with her. It's also so I can have someone to pick up Hamuko from school and someone to cook dinner at home and clean up around the house so you won't have to do it all the time. She won't be there every day, just on Monday's, Friday's, and Sunday's. She has another job at another house on other days. Sorry for the surprise."**

"It's alright, Dad," Hiro said. "It's fine. I guess it will give me a little more free time for studying and whatnot."

**"Okay,"** Akitoshi answered. **"I have to go. Say goodnight to Hamuko for me when you head to bed."**

"Sure thing," Hiro responded. "Talk to you soon. Night."

**"Okay, goodnight,"**  Akitoshi said before hanging up his phone. Hiro sighed once again as he placed his cell phone on his desk. He heard his door creak a little and figured someone was behind it.

"Hamuko, I know it's you," Hiro claimed. "Come in." Sure enough, Hamuko opened the door. She had bashful look on her face, holding her hands in front of her. Her eyes looking at the floor.

"What's up, kiddo?" Hiro asked. "Need something?"

"No," Hamuko answered shaking her head. "Was Dad mad at you?"

"Hmm?" Hiro said. "Nah, he didn't sound like it though. He seemed a bit more surprised than mad.

"Okay," Hamuko nodded. "I'm glad Dad wasn't too mad at you. He sometimes treats our home like it's the police station sometimes."

"Maybe?" Hiro shrugged. "You know how Dad is, he's only trying to look out for us. And protect us and everyone else in Tokyo."

"Yeah," Hamuko giggled. "Dad's cool."

"That he is," Hiro smiled. "The coolest Dad around."

"Hamuko and Hiro!" Kaede called from downstairs. "The dinner's ready. Come and eat before it gets cold."

"Dinner, huh?" Hiro said. "Sounds good. From the day I had, I'm starving. I bet what she makes is better than what I slosh together." said Hiro with a chuckle.

"Your food isn't that bad, big brother," Hamuko laughed. "Come one let's go eat." The two siblings walked out of Hiro's room and down the stairs. "So, why were you late? Did you get into a fight before going to school?"

"Haha, not exactly," Hiro said tugging his scarf. "It's a long story. You could say I had a half-normal school day."

**-O-**

**Date: 4/11/20XX -** **Day: Monday** **\- Time of Day: Evening - Weather: Cloudy - Location: Leblanc**

Ren walked into Leblanc with his hands in his pockets. He assumed that Sakura-san wouldn't just let him pass by without saying something about him being late to school today. The older man turned to face Ren.

"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today," Sojiro said to Ren the minute he saw him. "It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?"

Ren figured it would be pretty stupid of him to mention anything about the castle to Sakura. He'd probably just give him a funny look like he was crazy. So the best thing for him to say was sorry.

"It was an accident," Ren said nodding. "All I can say is that I'm sorry." Ren rubbed the back of his neck.

Sojiro only sighed in irritation while pushing his glasses up. "Look, just behave yourself. Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?"

"I do," Ren nodded once more.

Sojiro sighed again. "OK then," he said and at that time his cell phone rang in his pocket as he answered it. "Hey, what's up? Yeah, I just closed up shop. I'll be there in half an hour." he said with a smile until he noticed Ren still standing in the same place. "Hey, what're you standing around for? Go hurry on up to bed." Sojiro placed his phone back on his ear. "No, I just hired a part-timer. Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, OK?" Ren only gave the older man a nod and started walking upstairs. Sojiro placed his ear back to the phone. "Yup, I'm leaving now," Sojiro reassured. "I told you, he's a part-timer."

Ren went upstairs to the attic and decided to turn in for the night and head to bed. Ren never felt so tired in his life, he figured the exhaustion he was feeling must have been from all that happened today. With the school turning into a giant castle and his awakening to that power.

_'Persona...'_  Ren thought about the word he uttered to bring out that power,  _'Persona'._  He was still confused about how he was able to even do that. He wondered if he could talk to Igor and those twin wardens again? Maybe they would have some answers to what that all was about. Ren decided not to think on it anymore and get some sleep, getting into his covers and beginning his slumber.

**-O-**

**[Velvet Room]**

Ren's eyes snapped open and found himself back in the jail cell in the Velvet Room. He sat and felt his head and also noticed he was wearing the same prison garb as before.

"About time you've come to," said the commanding voice of Caroline. "On your feet, inmate!" she ordered while banging the cell door with her stun baton.

"Our Master wishes to speak with you," Justine informed in her more polite tone. "It's for your sake that you take his word to heart." Ren walked closer to the cell door and grabbed hold of the bars so he could listen to what Igor has to say.

"First off, let us celebrate our reunion," Igor said in his calm and deep voice. "Oh...? You have awakened to your powers. And special ones at that. Your rehabilitation can finally begin."

"Now can you tell me what you mean by 'rehabilitation'?" Ren asked. Trying to see if he can get an answer of Igor so he can understand it all

"There's is no need to understand it all for the time being," Igor explained. "You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to."

"Yeah, about that...?" Ren inquired. "I don't really understand it. But what is 'Persona'? Because that's what I was hoping to ask you."

"Personas are, in other words, a 'mask'-an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters. I have high expectations for you."

Ren blinked with a look of confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"There is no need to worry," Igor stated. "You will learn when the time comes. By the by... have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?"

"Metaverse Navigator?" Ren repeated.

"Using it will allow you to come and go between Palaces," Igor described.

"Palaces?" Ren repeated once more. He was hearing a lot of new information from Igor even though it was taking a little bit to process it all.

"I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief," Igor said.

"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master!" Caroline added. "You better take care in using it, Inmate!"

"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief," Justine said.

"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone," Igor mentioned. "Should there be others who would prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well. This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief..." The loud bell rang signaling that Ren's time in the Velvet Room was up.

"Hmph, it's time..." Caroline scoffed. "Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out. It takes me a while to get used to this website. It's different from FF.Net. But never fear I'll keep posting here and hope people who use this site like how it's going.
> 
> I'll see you guys next time!
> 
> Later!


End file.
